


It Fanfiction

by Geekyglamgirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, Completed, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I think thats it lol, I'll put a disclaimer jic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Chapter 1, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, modern songs, srry its a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyglamgirl/pseuds/Geekyglamgirl
Summary: Jane Ripsom is a bit of a mysterious girl. On the outside, she seems like a nice, normal girl. But everyone has their issues. And when kids start to go missing, all those issues come out.ORThe original IT story with my own characters twist :)P.S. This is kinda an Richie x Original Charater ^.^





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own IT or anything related to IT. Any characters you don’t recognize are of my own creation. This is just a fanfiction. The POV will mainly be the main character, Jane’s. However I might switch between Jane, Richie and no ones POV. Jane is a singer, so I am having her sing already made songs but I do not own them either (after the song I’ll put in the song title and author, gotta give credit). I might change the lyrics every once in a while too. Also, TRIGGER WARNINGS! This is a very angsty book and there will be: language, gore, sexual talk (chill it’s just Richie) and almost rapism (no one is actually raped, but it almost happens). And violence, holy cow violence. Oh and abusive parents. But on the bright side, this is kind of an OC x Richie. That’s all, enjoy my homies.

Chapter 1

No POV

Derry, Maine, June 1989. 1:30 pm. 

Jane Ripsom walked the halls, leaving her awful math class with a smile on her face. It was the last day of school, and she planned to make it a good one. But first, she needed to find her best friend, Beverly Marsh. The first place she looked was the bathroom since Beverly often skipped classes to smoke in there, despite the fact that Jane never approved of it. 

*flashback*

“Smoking is bad and could ruin your lungs Bevvie! Then you’d be stuck in the hospital and I’d be stuck without a best friend! I CANNOT survive school without my girl.” She lectured as Beverly took a deep breath from the cigarette and smiled. “Oh come on Jane, I’m sure you’d live on without me. And besides, isn’t Richie your best friend?”  
Jane blushed deeply. “He’s one of them, yes.”

*flashback over*

Jane smiled fondly at the memory, and turned into the bathroom.  
“Bev?” She called as she walked in. 

“There! At least you smell better now.” 

Jane groaned inwardly. That was the unmistakable voice of Gretta, one of the school bullies. Gretta appeared in front of her with a few of her goons.  
“Hello Ripsom. Looking for your friend? She’s over there, hiding like the little coward she is.” Gretta laughed. Jane sighed.  
“Gretta, for once could you be pleasant instead of mean? I can assure you it’d get you more friends, and by the way, ugly is not a good color on you. How come you wear it like it’s going out of style?”  
Jane asked.  
Gretta sneered.  
“Well at least I have style Ripsom. And at least I don’t need stilts for shoes.” She said, pushing past Jane and making her trip and fall. Jane sighed and stood with difficulty, looking at the 4” wedges strapped to her ankles. She would have gone barefoot, but her stepmother had a strict outfit choice for her. Her stepmother wanted her to be a housewife, so the minute Jane’s father got married to the awful woman she began teaching her how to catch a mans eye. Originally the plan was for Jane to start dating immediately, but her first boyfriend did not turn out the way her mother wanted. 

*flashback*

“Darling, wear something nice tonight. Sheriff Bowers and his son are coming over for dinner. You know, his son is only a few years older than you. I’m sure he’ll be enchanted by you if you do exactly as I tell you.” Her stepmother said as she poked her head into Jane’s room. Jane sighed.  
“Mom! I’m only eleven! I don’t think I’m ready for a boyfriend.” She said, fiddling with her shaking hands. Her stepmother gave an angry frown and walked over slowly to the shaking girl.  
“Don’t use that tone with me young lady. You know not to call me that. I am not your mom, or your mommy. I am your mother. Your mommy died a year ago, remember? And for Pete’s sake stop shaking like that, you know what happens when you disobey me.” Her stepmother pulled out a sharp knife, Jane began shaking even harder.  
“I’m sorry mother, p-please don’t punish me.”  
“I hate it you know, punishing you. But if I don’t you’ll never learn. Shaking is a sign darling. A sign of weakness. Of fear. What are our rules darling?” Her stepmother asked, gently pushing the hair out of Jane’s face with the knife. Jane gulped and steadied herself.  
“Don’t shake, stutter or show fear of any kind. Especially through crying.” Jane recited.  
“Good. I won’t punish you this time since our guests will be here soon, but remember your lesson for next time. Now, put on that pretty green dress and fix your hair and makeup. Once your presentable, although with your mommy’s looks you’re never TRULY presentable, you may come downstairs or help your sister get ready. Can I count on you to obey?”  
Jane nodded. “Yes mother.”  
Her stepmother smiled.  
“Good!”

*flashback over*

*click*

Jane turned as she heard a bathroom door open. Beverly walked out, holding a dripping backpack. Jane gave her a small smile and walked up to her, slinging her arm over Beverly’s shoulder.  
“Boy I hate Gretta. If I could I’d sock her in the face, give her a good, solid black eye for the summer.” Jane grumbled as she and Beverly walked into the crowded hall. Beverly smiled fondly at her friend.  
“Jane, you and I both know if you did that your parents would kill you.”  
Jane frowned.  
“Aw come on Bev, let a girl dream.”  
Bev smiled and detached herself from Jane.  
“Well, I gotta go home. My dad wants me home early.”  
Jane nodded and waved her goodbye. Beverly’s father wanted her home early ever since Georgie Denbrough went missing. Ah, little Georgie. What Jane would do to see his little smiling face. Georgie went missing eight months ago. Two months before Jane’s younger sister Betty went missing. Betty had been good friends with Georgie ever since she was three, which ended up with Jane and Betty going to the Denbrough house every week. Jane became good friends with Georgie’s older brother, Bill, or rather Big Bill as they called him. ‘They’ being Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, Jane and Richie Tozier. Being friends with Bill made Jane friends with all of the losers gang, which was what they called themselves. While Georgie and Betty played, the losers gang would go adventuring, down to the barrens, in the city, wherever they wished. Until the incident happened. 

*flashback* 

“H-Henry p-please! Don’t do this!” Jane begged. Henry pressed her up against the wall, pinning her hands up so she couldn’t move.  
“Shut up bitch. I’ll do whatever the hell I want and right now I want YOU.” He growled. He grabbed her hips.  
“HELP! HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!” Jane screamed. 

*bang!*

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!”

It was Mr. Bowers. 

He had an angry glint in his eye that almost made Jane wish he were gone. Henry let go of Jane and turned to his father. Jane slipped down slowly, sobbing as she clung to her knees, trying to fix her skirt.  
“Nothing dad. Leave us alone.” Henry whispered.  
Mr. Bowers glared at him for a few minutes, then he turned to Jane.  
“He try to rape you?” He asked her angrily. She nodded, her whole body shaking violently. He clenched his fists, shaking with rage.  
“Alright then this is the plan. Henry, no one can know this happened. Girl, stop shaking for Pete’s sake your not a chihuahua. I am taking you home and you are breaking up with Henry. But we need a story. Alright this is what we will do. Jane, you are going to confess that YOU tried to put yourself onto Henry. Alright? NO ONE is to know that this happened UNDERSTAND?”  
Henry nodded vigorously. Jane choked a sob.  
Mr. Bowers drove Jane home, and walked her up to the door.  
“Remember girl, if anyone finds out, I’ll have you locked up in jail faster than you can say sorry.” He growled before ringing the doorbell. Jane nodded and gulped, grabbing her shaking hands and wringing them. 

Jane’s parents has NOT been pleased.  
And Jane had gotten quite a beating. 

She hadn’t been able to leave the house for two months, and when she did she was skinnier, paler and seemed lifeless. 

 

*flashback over*

Ever since then Jane was not allowed to hang out with boys. She stayed home and read her library books or wrote songs. She practiced medical things with her father, Doctor Ripsom, and prepared for the medical school her father was forcing her to go to. She practiced makeup and hair, did everything her parents asked of her. Or so her parents thought. But what her parents didn’t know, was that every week, sometimes everyday, Jane snuck out and met up with either the Losers gang or Beverly. Sometimes both. Richie and Jane hung out most, seeing as they lived on the same street. He would pick Jane up at the end of their street and he’d bike her wherever they wanted. To meet the gang, the arcade, the movies, wherever their hearts desired. 

But, back to the now. 

Jane walked outside, searching for her friends. She saw the four boys by the trash cans, dumping the contents of their backpacks into them. She smiled, and watched them, looking over their features. She paused at Eddie. Eddie was still shorter than the other boys. He hated it, but she was rather glad, seeing as they were the same height. She liked having someone to relate to. Eddie and Jane were very close, Jane was close to all of the losers. But it was different with Eddie. He was like her brother. She smiled at the brown haired boy, recalling the first day they had ‘officially’ met. She and Eddie had seen each other before, mostly at the drugstore. But they never spoke to each other, just polite smiles and little nods. 

*flashback*

“A-alright everyone. T-t-this is J-j-Jane Ri-Ripsom.” Bill stuttered. They were in Bills backyard, and Bill was introducing Jane to the others.  
“J-Jane, this is Stan, y-you know R-Richie and this is E-E-E-“  
“Eddie. I hate it when you stutter my name Bill.” The brown haired boy said. Bill sighed.  
“S-sorry.”  
Jane smiled and gave a small wave.  
“Nice to meet you all. Big Bill talks fondly of you.”  
“Aw Billy you gush about us? How sweet! But as much as I love you, no one compares to Mrs. K. Right Eddie Spaghetti?” Said Richie, bumping Eddie with his elbow. All the boys groaned and Jane giggled.  
“Shut up Richie! And don’t call me Eddie Spaghetti.” Eddie grumbled. 

*flashback over*

Jane shook herself. She returned her attention to the four boys, only to see Henry Bowers and his goons, Belch Huggins, Patrick Hockstetter and Victor Criss bullying them. She headed over, steam practically pouring out her ears. 

“You got a free ride this year cuz of your brother-“

“Henry! What the hell do you think your doing?!” She interrupted, standing in front of the boys protectively.  
“None of your business Ripsom. Now get out of here.” He spat. Jane stood her ground, crossing her arms.  
“No. You forget Henry, my stepmother is the principal. It’d be a shame if someone told her what you were doing and got you summer school again.” She said, glaring at him. His eyes were daggers and he leaned down, pressing his mouth to her ear.  
“Just remember Ripsom, I’ll do whatever the hell I want.” He growled. Then he turned to Bill.  
“Rides over Denbrough. For you and your faggot friends.” He licked his hand and smeared it on Bill’s face. His friends laughed, and the four of them left, heading to their car and getting in.  
“Wish he’d go missing.” Richie said.  
“He’s probably the one doing it.” Eddie replied. Jane shook her head.  
“No, it’s not him. As evil as he is, not even he could do something so cruel.” Jane said, swallowing her tears. 

Richies POV (super rare)

Jane turned to face us, her smiling face bright despite what just happened.  
“Well I gotta head home. Nice seeing you boys!” She left. I watched her long, curly black hair swish in the high ponytail it was in. She always had it up or in a braid, claiming her hair looked awful down. The others believed her, but I know that’s just her stepmother talking. She doesn’t think Jane is pretty. I highly disagree. Jane is THE prettiest girl in school. Guys flirt with her left and right, but she just smiles and politely declines their begs for her to date them. Everyone always calls her princess, cuz she’s got a perfect life and looks like a model. I think, no correction I know there’s more to her, but she never lets me in all the way. It’s like, the door’s open, but whenever I get close it moves away. 

“Wasn’t her stepmother just here a moment ago, looking for Betty? Why didn’t she wait for Jane too?” Stan asked, pulling me out of my trance.  
“Sh-she probably j-just thought s-she went ho-ome already.” Bill answered, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Well, I gotta get goin’ too. Y’guys mind if I invite Jane to go down to the sewers with us tomorrow?” I asked.  
“Sure Rich. It’ll be nice to have SOMEONE sensible with us.” Eddie grumbled.  
“Hey! I take offense to that!” Stan replied.  
I shook my head, smiling. I waved to the boys and turned, heading home. As I walked I spotted Jane’s library book on the ground. It must have fallen out of her bag when she stormed over to Bowers. I grinned and grabbed it, jogging to catch up to Jane. 

 

Jane’s POV

 

I smiled and waved to a few people as I passed the school. The moment I was out of sight I leaned down and began unbuckling my shoes. After successfully unbuckling the first one I leaned down again to try and get the second one, but I lost my balance and fell on the cement, ripping my tights as I did.  
“Ah! Shit!” I groaned. I let my head fall back, embracing the warm sidewalk.  
“Of course this would happen. To me. On the. Last. Day. Of. School.” I sighed.  
Suddenly a familiar black haired, brown eyed, freckled, bespectacled boys head appeared above me. He smirked.  
“Hey hotstuff! As pretty as you look lying beneath me, you’d probably be more comfortable standing up.” he held out his hand for me. I rolled my eyes and giggled, grabbing his hand and standing up.  
“Beep beep Richie. And don’t call me hotstuff.” I said, shivering in disgust at the name.  
“Okaaaaaaay how about foxy?” He asked as I bent down, taking off the other shoe. I looked up, both shoes in hand and gagged.  
“Nope. No way. Absolutely not.”  
He grinned and handed me my book. I put it in my bag and we both started walking home together, as we usually did.  
“Whaaat about sexy?”  
“No.”  
“Shnookums?”  
“Nuh-uh.” I giggled.  
“Red hot mama?”  
“Ewwww! No never that’s disgusting!” I shrieked.  
“Well what do I call you?” He laughed.  
“Richie, three years I’ve known you and NOW you need a nickname for me?” I chuckled.  
“YES! C’mon Jane, everyone in the gang has nicknames! There’s me, Trashmouth, Big Bill, Eddie Spaghetti and Stan the Man! Now we just need one for you!” He whined. I rolled my eyes.  
“Ughhhh fineee.” I moaned. He fist bumped the air.  
“Yes! Alright let’s see, it needs to reflect you, ya know. Who you are as a person. Hmmmm.” He looked at me nervously.  
“Sooo how about……….princess?”  
I stopped short. Did he really just suggest that? He knew I hated it when people call me that. Mainly because it wasn’t true. I don’t like fashion or makeup and I certainly don’t have a perfect life, except no one knows that. Not even Richie. The only person that knows is Bev. I’ve already burdened her with it, I don’t want to do it to Richie, or anyone else for that matter. I turned my head slowly, glaring at him.  
“What?”  
He grimaced.  
“Look I know everyone teases you about it, but it doesn’t have to be a bad thing.” He responded. I crossed my arms and turned to him fully.  
“I’m sorry, what? It is totally a bad thing! It means girly girl with a perfect life who spends her days doing her makeup and doing fashion shows and UGH Richie that is NOT me and you know it.”  
He nodded vigorously.  
“Of course that’s not you! Anyone who knows you knows that! …...but that’s not the only definition for it.”  
I frowned at him as we began walking.  
“Look just hear me out okay? In those books you read, the fairy tales? Who usually ends up saving the day?” He asked. I pondered.  
“Well, in Rapunzel, the prince tried to save her, but was pushed out of the tower and blinded by thorns. He found her afterwards, and she cried for him, and her tears brought back his sight. And in Hansel and Gretal, it was Gretal who pushed the witch in the oven and saved Hansel.” I replied.  
“See! It was the princess who saved them!” Richie exclaimed.  
“Well technically neither girl was a princess. At least not until Rapunzel married the prince. But Gretal was just a girl.” I responded. Richie rolled his eyes.  
“Missing the big picture! The princess saved the day, right? So not only would I be calling you royalty, but I’d kinda be calling you a superhero too.” He smiled. I smiled back.  
“Alright fine. But no one and I mean NO ONE gets to know. This nickname is between you and me.” I said. He nodded and smiled, then stopped. I looked up and realized we had arrived at his house already.  
“Oh hey I almost forgot, the guys and I are going down to the sewers tomorrow. Wanna come?” He asked.  
“Sure, why not.” I smiled. “See you then.”  
“Hey Jane, uh, d’you think, I dunno, that maybe you’d like to go to the movies today?” He fiddled with his fingers, looking nervous. I smiled.  
“Are you asking me on a date Tozier?”  
He blushed furiously.  
“Oh Miss Scawlett! Please do me the honah of bein mah date to the movies today! I ain’t never been on a date before and I’m dyin!” He wailed in an awful southern accent as he dropped on one knee and grabbed my hands. I laughed.  
“Stop doing that accent and maybe I will!” I giggled as I turned and walked home.  
“Wait! So is that a yes?!?!” He called behind me. I turned, walking backwards.  
“Pick me up at the end of the street at two thirty!” I shouted.  
“Will do!.......princess!” He shouted.  
“See you then dork!” I waved. He waved back and walked inside his house. I turned and climbed up the steps to my house, pausing at the door. I put my shoes back on, fixed my hair, adjusted my shirt and looked at the giant hole in my tights.  
“Ah! Shit!” I groaned again. I did my best to hide the hole with my skirt. Then I cleared my throat and walked in.  
“Mother? Mother I’m home.” I called out.  
“In here darling!” My parents replied from the living room. I closed the door and walked in. My father was sitting on his recliner, reading the newspaper and my stepmother stood beside him. I gulped.  
“Honey, your ten minutes late.” My stepmother smiled.  
“S-sorry mother, I had to pick up some library books.” I lied, my hands shaking. My father put down the paper. My mother walked over to me, pulling out the knife. I swallowed a sob and held out my left hand. She unwrapped the neckerchief on my wrist, revealing multiple scars. She slowly dragged the knife, cutting deep, but not too deep. Just deep enough to get blood. I squeezed my eyes shut and held back a whimper. She did this two more times before she cleaned the blade and wrapped my wrist in the neckerchief. Then she leaned in and whispered.  
“Next time, don’t stutter, and hold your damn hands still.”  
I nodded and looked at my father. He stood at the door under the stairs. I slowly walked over as he opened the door. The door led to the basement. That was where he punished me. I slowly walked down the stairs, walking to the middle of the room where a single, backless chair was. I sat down and pulled my shirt up, revealing my bruised back. My father pulled his belt off.  
“How many minutes late were you?” He asked.  
“Ten.” I replied softly. He nodded and proceeded to whip me ten times with his belt. When he finished I was sent up to my room. I climbed the stairs, up to my bedroom. I passed by Betty’s room, pausing to look. It was clean, if a little dusty. The wallpaper was pink with flowers all over. On the small bed in the middle laid all of Betty’s stuffed animals. I sat on the edge of the bed, smiling. 

*flashback*

“C’mon Jane! Please sing to me! Pleeeeaaaassssseeeee!” Betty whined.  
“Okay okay! But do you need ALL of your stuffed animals to hear it too? Can’t they hear it just fine from their basket?” I complained. She shook her head, her dark brown curls swishing around her round, freckled face.  
“They like sleeping with me at night! And besides, they protect me!” She argued. I frowned.  
“Protect you from what?” I asked.  
“The clown that lives under my bed!” She exclaimed, diving under the covers. I shook my head.  
Silly girl. I thought.  
“Alright, alright. Get settled and I’ll sing you mommy’s song.” I smiled. She jumped out of the covers.  
“Mommy’s song!” She squealed, her blue eyes bright, beautiful and wide. I nodded. She laid down immediately, comfy and cozy in her bed. I tucked her in gently and started singing. 

“She works the nights, by the water.  
She’s gonna stray so far away from her father’s daughter.  
She just wants a life for her baby.  
All on her own, no one will come,  
She’s got to save her.  
She tells her ‘ooh love,  
No one’s ever gonna hurt you love,  
I’m gonna give you all of my love,  
Nobody matters like yooouuu’  
So rockabye baby rockabye,  
I’m gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby don’t you cry  
Somebody’s got you  
Rockabye baby rockabye  
I’m gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby don’t you cry,  
Rock a bye.”

(Rockabye baby by Clean Bandit)

“Why is that mommy’s song, again?” Betty yawned.  
“Mommy wrote that song, just for me. And when she left, she gave me the song to sing to you.” I explained.  
“Janie, why’d mommy leave?” She asked quietly.  
“Because mommy was really sick. If she stayed she’d be in so much pain, so she left. But she’s in a much better place now. A place with rolling hills, and the softest, greenest grass, and a soft blue sky, and-“  
“Flowers?” Betty asked.  
“Oh only the prettiest flowers ever!” I smiled. Betty smiled back.  
“Alright Betty-bug. Time for sleep.” I kissed her on the head and left, turning her bunny night light on and closing the door. 

*flashback over*

I smiled sadly, running my fingers through the soft animals. I stood and left to my room. I closed the door and locked it. I took of my shoes and tights, laying down on my bed. Tears slowly leaked out of my eyes. I laid there for a while, taking in the silence. Then I remembered, the movies! Richie! I shot up and turned, looking at the clock.  
2:30  
Shit! I’m late!  
I grabbed my favorite bag, an olive green one shoulder bag filled with everything and anything I might need. I checked my reflection. I was wearing a purple skirt with a grey and black striped shirt. I smiled. Wow, I look okay.  
I shoved on my converse and headed out my window, onto the roof. I gripped the rain gutter, climbing down and jumping to the ground. I ran as fast as possible to the street corner. Richie stood, wearing the same outfit from school, a brown shirt with some colorful stripes on the front and jeans, but he had added a navy blue jacket. He saw me running up and smiled, leaning against his bike.  
“I thought you’d ditched me princess.”  
I stopped in front of him, leaning on my knees and panting.  
“S-sorry Rich…..I uh had to do some chores.”  
He shrugged.  
“No problem darlin’. Hop on.” He patted the bike seat. I climbed on and gripped the seat tightly. He climbed on as well and shot off, pedaling as fast as possible. I squealed and gripped onto his waist, holding on for my dear life.  
“RICHIE! Slow down! We’re gonna crash!” I squealed.  
Richie chuckled and went faster. I pushed my head into his back and screamed happily. 

*after the movie* 

“That was so unbelievably stupid.” I groaned.  
“Aw come on Jane. It wasn’t that bad!” He said.  
I glared at him.  
We had just gotten out of If I was a teenage werewolf. We were walking out to the diner, a drink and a bag of popcorn each.  
“Richie honestly it was so unbelievable! How could the cheerleader not notice that her boyfriend the jock was a werewolf?!” I asked exasperated. He shook his head.  
“I got no answer for ya. It really did suck huh?” He replied sadly. I looked up at him, realizing how he felt.  
“Oh but it was still a lot of fun!” I smiled. He turned to face me.  
“Really?”  
I nodded, taking a gulp from my soda.  
“Who would turn down watching a stupid movie with Trashmouth Tozier?” I smiled. He grinned back. 

“Well, what do we have here? The Trashmouth and the Princess.”

We turned to find the wicked witch of the west and her flying monkeys in front of us. I smiled.  
“Hello Gretta.”  
“Honestly Jane, I thought you could sink no lower, what with you hanging out with the school slut Beverly. But going on a date with Trashmouth over here? Tsk tsk.” She shook her head.  
“It’s not a date.” Richie grumbled. I glared at her and reached up, pouring my soda down her shirt.  
“Ugh! You bitch what the hell!” She screamed. Richie laughed so hard he almost dropped his popcorn. I smiled.  
“Oops, well at least your outfit looks better. What do you think Richie?” I turned to him.  
“Eh, I think she’s missing something.” He replied before pouring his popcorn on her.  
“There we go! Much better.” He smiled cheekily as I died from laughter.  
“Assholes! You two are such Assholes!” She cried as she ran off with her friends. I frowned and looked down at my empty hand.  
“Darn. There went my soda.”  
Richie held out his soda.  
“Want some?” He asked. I shrugged and took it, taking two gulps. I smiled and offered him my popcorn which he gladly took. We hung out at the diner for a little while before heading home. He stopped at his house and we said our goodbyes before I headed home.  
“See you tomorrow princess!”  
“See you tomorrow dork!”


	2. Morning Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane calls her brother and Beverly

Jane’s POV

*beep*  
*Beep*  
*BEEP*

I woke up to the awful sound of my alarm clock. I must have forgotten to turn the alarm off. I got up and unplugged the stupid thing. Wouldn’t need it anymore. I breathed in deeply. Ah, the smell of summer air. I smiled. Today would be a good day. I decided to call Beverly to see if she wanted to hang out later, after I hung out with the losers. 

*ring*  
*ring*  
*ring*

Aw come on Bev. Pick up. 

“Hello?”  
“Bevvie! Hi it’s Jane.”  
“Jane no offense, but go away.”  
“Bev.”  
“Ugh Jane it’s six thirty in the morning! In summer!”  
“Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeev.”  
“What?”  
“Wanna hang out later today? Like I don’t know, three sound good?”  
“*sigh* sure Jane. I’d love to. See you then.”  
“Bye Bev.”  
“Bye Jane.”

*click*

I put the phone down and turned to my closet. I pulled out my fluffy pink robe and pulled it on as I walked to the kitchen. My stepmother was making breakfast and my father was out of sight.  
“Hello darling. Would you like some eggs?” My stepmother asked.  
“Sure mother. Where’s father?” I asked.  
“He left early today. He’ll be back for dinner. I’m afraid I have to leave soon too. The school is having a meeting and seeing as I’m the principal I should really go.” She smiled and handed me a plate. I took it and sat down, happily eating my eggs.  
“So, what’s on your agenda for the day?” She asked. I gulped.  
“School, reading. Oh and I’m gonna hang out with Beverly today.”  
She smiled and nodded.  
“......um, and I might call Nick, if that’s alright.”  
She frowned.  
“Alright dear. When you do would you ask him if he is planning on visiting soon? It’d be nice to know when my own son is coming.” She grumbled. 

*flashback*

“J-just promise me Nick. Promise me you’ll come back.” I cried into his shoulder.  
“I promise Jane. I’ll call and write and visit as often as possible.” He held me tight.  
“W-why’d you have to leave N-nick? I l-lost my mom and B-Betty. Why’d I have to lose you too? I c-can’t stand being alone with them!” I sobbed.  
“Hey, you are NOT losing me kid. I’ll always be here for you. And don’t worry. You’ll get through this. Your the strongest girl I know Jane. If anyone can survive those bastards, it’s you.” He smiled. I nodded, sniffing. He patted my shoulder.  
“Hang tight kid. Six years and you’ll be able to leave this hell-hole and go to college just like me.”  
“I l-love you Nick.”  
“I love you too Jane. Your the best thing that came out of their marriage.”

*flashback over*

I finished my eggs and cleaned my plate. Then I ran upstairs to get changed. I put on a white shirt and some light blue jean overalls. But instead of shorts it was a skirt. That’s part of my dress code, no shorts or pants of any kind. According to my stepmother they are too boyish. I sighed and put my hair into a ponytail. I put on my converse and checked my reflection.  
Good, but missing something.  
I put on some blush, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss.  
Okay. I look…..okay.  
I grabbed my bag and checked the clock on my wall. Seven thirty. Nick should be up by now. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. 

*ring*  
*ri-*

“Good morning Jane.”  
“Hey! How’d you know it was me?”  
“It’s always you.”  
“Shut up.”  
“*chuckle* so how ya been kid?”  
“Good. How’s school? You still alive, mister New York City college man?”  
“Yeah, it’s good. A little hard, definitely not high school. You sure everything’s good with you?”  
“I miss Betty.”  
“*sigh* me too kid, me too. Any more incidents?”  
“One. Yesterday. I came home ten minutes late. Told them I was at the library.”  
“When you were really…..”  
“Talking with Richie.”  
“Ah, that little punk.”  
“Niiiiccckkk.”  
“Hey I can’t help it, I’m supposed to be the protective brother remember? And after, well...it…..”  
“He’s not like Henry, Nick. And besides, you don’t need to worry, it’s not like he could ever love me.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Because Nick! He’s cool and funny and smart and handsome and I’m…..me.”  
“Your point is?”  
“No one could ever love me, Nick. I’m ugly and stupid an-“  
“Hey, you are the hottest girl in the world Jane.”  
“Ew gross!”  
“Hey it’s the truth! And you are so smart, don’t you dare talk like that.”  
“Bev said the same thing.”  
“Bev is the third smartest person in the world.”  
“Who’s second?”  
“Me of course.”  
“*giggle* Hey Hitler wants to know when your coming over.”  
“I don’t know, sometime soon.”  
“Alright, I gotta go.”  
“Where to?”  
“The barrens with the losers.”  
“Richie taking you home?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“*kissing noises*”  
“Oh gross! That’s it. Bye Nick.”  
“Bye Jane.”

*click*

I smiled. Talking with Nick always cheered me up. I checked the clock. Eight on the dot. I walked downstairs.  
“Hey mother? I’m gonna go to the library, okay?” I called.  
“Alright darling! See you tonight for dinner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm back as promised with morreee! Srry, it is a very short chapter, especially compared to the previous chapter. Oh, well. There will be longer chapters later ^.^


	3. New friends, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane meets a boy at the library and discovers something in the Barrens

Jane’s POV

I hummed happily, walking up the steps to my favorite place in Derry. The library. I’d read just about every book they had, but I continued to go, re-reading books I knew oh so well.  
“Back again miss Ripsom?” The librarian smiled.  
“I’m afraid you can’t get rid of me.” I replied. She beckoned my over with her hand. I ran up to her and she leaned down to my ear.  
“There’s a boy over there who doesn’t seem to have any friends. Would you go try and talk to him?” She whispered. I nodded and headed over to him. He was average sized, meaning taller than me. He was a little on the heavy side, but that didn’t matter to me. I walked beside him and pointed to the seat next to him.  
“Do you mind?” I asked. He shook his head.  
“I’m Jane by the way. Jane Ripsom.” I smiled and held out my hand. He took it and returned the smile.  
“Ben. Ben Hanscom.”  
I looked over at the book he was reading. It was a book full of articles on Derry’s history.  
“Into history?” I asked, nodding at the book. He nodded.  
“It’s really interesting. I’m new to Derry, so I’m learning as much about it as possible.” I smiled.  
“Well Ben Hanscom, if you’d like I can be your first friend. Not that you don’t already have friends! I just assumed that since you were new-“  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’d love for you to be my first friend.” He smiled. I grinned. We read in silence for a while, not awkward silence but, a comfortable silence. I checked my watch, it was twelve thirty. I stood, grabbing my bag and book.  
“Well, it’s lunchtime for me. Wanna join me?” I asked. He shook his head.  
“No thanks. I think I’ll just stay here and read. But I’d like to hang out some other time, if that’s alright.”  
I smiled. “I’d love that, Ben Hanscom.”  
“Bye Jane Ripsom.”  
“Bye Ben Hanscom.”

*time skip to after lunch*

I headed down the forest, on my way to the Barrens. The losers gang often hung out down there. We were away from the rest of the world, occupied with our own little world. I saw the four boys up ahead, about to head in.  
“Hey! Hey guys wait up!” I shouted.  
“Hey look who decided to show up!” Richie called. I flipped him off.  
“Beep beep Richie. Hi Stan, hiya Eddie.”  
“Hey Jane.” They both said in unison. I headed over to Bill, giving him a small hug.  
“Hey Big Bill. So is this the entrance?” I asked. He nodded. I grimaced.  
“Well, let’s get to it then.” I said, following him in.  
“That’s poison ivy. And that’s poison ivy, and that’s poison ivy.” Stan said, pointing at a few different plants.  
“Where? W-where’s the poison ivy?” Eddie asked.  
“Nowhere! Not every fucking plant is poison ivy Stanley!” Richie replied, catching up to Bill and I.  
“Okay, well I’m starting to get itchy, now, and I’m pretty sure this is not good for my-“  
“Do you share the same bathroom as your mother?” Richie interrupted.  
“Sometimes, yeah.”  
“Then you probably have crabs.”  
I giggled softly, soft enough that only Richie heard. He turned and smiled to me.  
“That’s so not funny.” Eddie remarked. Richie and I turned to see that Eddie and Stan were standing just outside the entrance.  
“Aren’t you guys coming in?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head.  
“Nu-uh. It’s grey water.”  
“What the hells grey water?” Richie said, clearly exasperated.  
“It’s basically….piss and shit! So I’m just telling you! You guys are splashing around in millions of gallons of Derry pee.” Eddie yelled. Richie leaned down and picked up a stick, pulling it up and sniffing it.  
“So...What?! What are you serious right now?!” Eddie exclaimed.  
“It doesn’t smell like caca to me, señor.” Richie said in a Spanish accent. I burst out laughing.  
“Ok I can smell that from here!” Eddie replied.  
“It’s probably just your breath wafting back into your face.” Richie said. I laughed harder. Eddie glared at me.  
“Oh come on Eddie lighten up. Oh gross! No get it away!” I screeched as Richie tried to poke me with the stick.  
“Have you ever heard of a staph infection?!” Eddie yelled.  
“Oh I’ll show you a staph infection!” Richie replied. Stan rolled his eyes. I clutched my sides, still laughing.  
“Ok this is so unsanitary, your literally-this is literally like swimming in a toilet bowl right now. I mean have you ever heard of Listeria?” Eddie argued. Richie picked up a piece of trash with his stick and tossed it at Eddie. I smacked him on the arm, trying to reprimand him and trying to control my laughter.  
“NO!” Eddie shouted, backing away. “Are you retarded?! Your the reason that we’re in this position right now cuz your-“  
“Guys!” Bill yelled, cutting off Eddie. We all turned to see him, he was holding a shoe in one hand and his flashlight in the other. I stood still. 

I know that shoe

“Shit don’t tell me that’s….” Stan whimpered.  
“G-g-Georgie wore galoshes.” Bill answered. Richie walked up to Bill, grabbing the shoe.  
“Who’s sneaker is it?” Eddie asked. 

Please, no

Richie looked up at me. 

 

“It’s Betty Ripsoms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA CLIFFHANGAAAAAAH


	4. Heavy Heart, Happy Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane breaks down in the Barrens and introduces her friends to Ben in an unfortunate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey srry I was super busy yesterday. I worked at a farmers market (yaaaaay she said sarcastically) with my mom and sister like, all day yesterday. I passed out the minute I got home lol. If you guys want, I might be persuaded to double upload today......if you want.

Jane’s POV

*flashback*

“Alright. Now, promise me that you will wait for me to come pick you up, okay Betty-bug?”  
I finished buttoning up Betty’s coat and wiped the dust off her shoulders.  
“I promise Janie.”  
“Alright Ballerina Betty-bug! Have fun and remember, not everyone can be as talented as you.” I smiled. She giggled.  
“I will, bye sissy! I love you!” She ran out the door with her friend.  
“I love you too Betty!”

*flashback over*

No  
No  
Not possible  
I don’t  
I can’t 

 

“Betty?” I whispered.  
”Oh shit, oh god, oh fuck! I don’t like this!” Eddie yelled. I walked up to the shoe slowly, searching for the name. Sure enough, on the inside of the shoe, read her name in my handwriting. I let out a soft sob.  
“Jane?” Bill whispered. I looked up at him, tears steadily streaming down my face.  
“BETTY!? BETTY ARE YOU THERE!?” I screamed.  
“Jane!” Eddie yelled.  
“Why! Why’d this have to happen! I was at peace, Bill! Peace! I finally accepted her death! And then you had to find her fucking shoe!” I broke down, sobbing. Bill ran up and pulled me into a hug. I gripped onto him, crying into his shoulder.  
“How do you think Betty feels...running around these tunnels with only one frickin shoe?” Richie joked, hopping on one foot. I turned to him, tears still streaming.  
“Beep motherfucking beep Richie.” I spat. His smile faded when he saw how upset I was.  
“What if she’s still in here?” Stan asked. I whipped around, glancing at Stan before turning and running to the curve of the pipe. Bill and Richie followed.  
“C’mon Eddie!” Richie hollered.  
“My mom is going to have an aneurysm if she finds out we’re playing down here, I’m serious!” Eddie shouted. “Bill?”  
Bill turned to him.  
“If I was Betty Ripsom…..I’d want us to find me.”  
I gave him a watery smile.  
“G-Georgie too.” He added.  
“Maybe I don’t want to find them.” Eddie mumbled. I turned to him, shocked.  
“I mean, no offense Bill, but I don’t want to end up like Geo-“ he paused when he looked at me, tears streaming again.  
“I don’t wanna go missing either.” He finished, staring straight at me.  
“Eddie.” My voice cracked as I started sobbing uncontrollably. Richie ran up to me and pulled me close. I tucked myself into him.  
“He has a point.” Stan said. Richie glared at him. I just kept sobbing.  
“Y-you too?” Bill asked.  
“It’s summer! We’re supposed to be having fun!” Stan yelled. Bill turned to us. Richie shrugged and hugged me a little tighter.  
“This isn’t fun. It’s scary and disgusting.” Stan continued. We were interrupted by splashing outside. I turned, still holding onto Richie and peered out.  
“Ben?”  
I let go of Richie, walking to the entrance of the pipe.  
“Ben!” I yelled, running into the stream and grabbing the boy. He was bleeding bad on his stomach, sitting in the river.  
“Holy shit! What happened to you?” Richie yelled.  
“B-Bowers.” He replied. My face grew hot.  
“That bastard. I swear I’ll kill him some day.” I growled. I gripped onto Ben’s arm, helping him stand. I turned to the boys.  
“Well? Quit starin’ and help me with him!” I yelled. Bill ran over and grabbed Ben’s other arm, helping him over to their bikes.  
“Don’t worry Ben. We’ll take you to the drugstore and patch you up okay?” I said. He nodded and climbed onto the back of Bills bike. Eddie and Stan hopped on their bikes too, and I hopped on the back of Richie’s.  
“Ready princess?” He whispered.  
“Onward! To the drugstore!” I yelled, pointing ahead.  
“Aye aye captain!” Richie replied.  
“Oh for Pete’s sake.” Stan groaned.


	5. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser's help Ben, with the aid of a certain redhead.

Jane’s POV

“I think it’s great that we’re helping the new kid, but we also need to think about our own safety. I mean, he’s bleeding all over and you guys do know that there’s an AIDs epidemic going on right now, as we speak. Right? I mean, my moms friend got it in New York City just by touching a dirty pole on the subway, and enough AIDs blood got into her system through a hangnail. A hangnail! And you can amputate arms and legs, but how do you amputate a wai- HOW DO YOU AMPUTATE A WAIST!” Eddie yelled as we rode into an abandoned alleyway near the drugstore. We stopped and got off our bikes, Bill helping Ben over to a small crate to sit on.  
“You guys do know that alleys are known for having needles with AIDs right? You do know that right?” He added.  
“A-Alright. Richie, just wait here. Come on.” Bill said as everyone else took off to the store. We ran in and Eddie and I immediately started grabbing things off the shelves, searching for what we needed.  
“Can we afford all that?” Bill asked as he saw Eddie and I with our arms filled.  
“That’s all we’ve got.” Stan replied, holding up a few dollars and coins.  
“Are you kidding me?” Eddie mumbled.  
“W-wait, you have an account here don’t you?” Bill asked Eddie.  
“If my mom found out I bought all this stuff for myself, I’d spend the rest of the weekend in the emergency room getting x-rayed.” Eddie shook his head.  
“What do we do?” I asked. Suddenly, Beverly turned into our aisle. She stopped and stood, quickly hiding the box of tampons she was holding.  
“Bevvie!” I sighed with relief.  
“A-are you okay?” Bill asked.  
“I’m fine. What’s wrong with you?” She asked rather stiffly.  
“None of your business.” Stan replied. I turned to him, frowning.  
“There’s a kid outside who looks like someone just killed him.” Eddie blurted. I nodded.  
“We need some s-s-supplies, but we don’t have enough money.” Bill explained. She nodded. “Here, I’ll distract the cashier. When I give you the signal, run.” She said and walked away.  
“Do we have everything Jane?” Eddie asked. I checked.  
“Yup. I can fix Ben up with this.” I smiled. Then we heard a loud clatter. We looked to Bev and she nodded to the door. We ran for it, and just as I left I grabbed two giant chocolate bars, winking at Bev. She smiled and I left. I caught up with the boys and immediately got to work. I pulled up Ben’s shirt with an apologetic look and started cleaning the wound.  
“Just suck the wound.” Richie said.  
“We need to focus right now.” Eddie replied, handing me some things. I smiled. He and I were in perfect sync.  
“You need to focus?” Richie asked.  
“Yeah, can you go get me something?”  
“Jesus, oh, what do you need?”  
“My bifocals, I hid them in my second fanny pack.”  
“Why do you have a second fanny pack?” Stan chuckled.  
“I need to focus right now and it’s a long story. I don’t wanna get into it.” Eddie replied.  
“Alright I cleaned the wound Eddie, so next I guess we should start-“  
“Sewing him up.” Eddie nodded. I smiled.  
“Exactly.”  
“Oh god. Oh he’s bleeding oh my god.” Stan rambled.  
“You have to suck the wound before you apply the band-aids, this is 101!” Richie said.  
“You don’t know what your talking about.” Eddie replied.  
“Yeah Rich, why don’t YOU suck the wound?” I said. He stuck his tongue at me. I stuck mine out at him too.  
“Are you okay? That looks like it hurts.” Beverly walked over and looked at Ben, concerned.  
“Oh, no I’m good. I just, fell.” Ben blushed. I squinted at him. 

Why ya blushin Benny-boy?

“Yeah, right into Henry Bowers!” Richie added. I flinched at the name.  
“Sh-Shut it R-Richie.” Bill warned.  
“Why?! It’s the truth!” He argued. I bent my head down, staring at the ground. Eddie placed his arm around me, giving me a warm smile. I returned it.  
“Are you sure they got the right stuff, to fix you up?” Beverly asked, giving Ben a small wink. My eyes widened and I stared at her. 

Bevvie, do you like Ben?

“You know, w-we’ll take care of him. Thanks again, Beverly.” Bill smiled. I smirked. 

Biiiillllyyys got a cruuuuusshh

“Sure, maybe I’ll see you around.” She replied.  
“Y-Yeah we were thinking about going to the q-q-u-u-quarry if you want to….come.” Bill gushed.  
“Good to know.” She smiled. “Hey Jane, wanna come over?” She asked me.  
“Uh, Bev I’d love to but…” I turned to Ben.  
“Oh I’ll take care of him Jane.” Eddie smiled.  
“Are you sure?” I asked. He nodded. I smiled and gave him a small hug.  
“Okay, thanks Eddie!” I stood.  
“Oh! A-and your invited too J-Jane.” Bill added quickly.  
“Oh it’s fine, I see how it is. Come on Bevvie! I’m clearly not wanted here!” I placed my hand on my forehead dramatically. She giggled and walked up, waving goodbye. I turned and handed one of the chocolate bars to Stan.  
“Divide it up evenly, please Stan. Your the only one I trust with this important task.” I said handing him the bar.  
“Hey!” Richie shouted. I gave him a small wink.  
“Thanks Jane.” Stan smiled.  
“No problem! Bye boys! Make sure you take it easy Ben!” I ran off to the street where Beverly waited.  
“Ahh there you are!” She said, hooking her arm into mine. I smiled.  
“Sorry, can I make it up to you?” I asked, pulling out the second candy bar. She smiled.  
“I guess so.”  
We walked down the street, heading over to her house.  
“So, what’s the thing between you and Ben?” I asked, my mouth full of chocolate.  
“What thing with Ben?” She asked. I cleared my throat.  
“Are you sure they got the right stuff, to fix you up?” I said in a high voice, adding an exaggerated wink. She rolled her eyes.  
“I so don’t talk like that. And there is no thing between Ben and I.”  
“Okaaaaaaay what about Bill?” I asked. She blushed lightly.  
“What about him?”  
“Bevvie, you’ve been crushing on him since you kissed in the third grade play.” I stated.  
“I don’t know what your talking about.” She avoided my eyes.  
“Why are you so afraid of love? It’s summer! Ya know, flirting on the beach all Summer lovin’” I said, referring to the movie Grease. She giggled.  
“What are you talking about? I’m not afraid.”  
“Yes you are! Bev your the strongest, bravest girl I know! And yet,

She sneaks out in the middle of the night, Yeah  
Tight dress with the top cut low,  
She’s addicted to the feeling of letting go,  
Ooh,  
Let it go  
She walks in and the room just lights up,  
But she don’t want anyone to know  
That I’m the only one that gets to take her home  
Oome  
Take her home  
But every time I tell her that I want more,  
She closes the dooooooooor  
She’s not afraid of all the attention  
She’s not afraid of running wild  
How come she’s so afraid of falling in  
Loooooooove  
She’s not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
How come she’s so afraid of falling in  
Loooooooove  
Loooooooove.” I sang. (She’s not afraid by one direction) She giggled.  
“Is that about me?” She asked.  
“Uh, duh!” I responded.  
“Okay well, how about you? What’s up with you and the Trashmouth?” She asked as we walked up the steps to her apartment.  
“Who, Richie?”  
She nodded. “You know another Trashmouth?”  
“Um, well, I honestly don’t know. I like him, but what if it’s just a silly crush ya know? A one time thing?” We walked inside.  
“Bevvie? Bevvie is that you?” Her father came into view.  
“Yes papa.” She responded.  
“Hello Mr. Marsh, how are you?” I asked politely. He just nodded and left.  
“Alright, well that works too.” I grumbled.  
Beverly led me over to her room and we laid on the floor, discussing our boy issues.  
“D’you think I’m in love with Richie?” I asked.  
“Oh definitely. The way you laugh at all his jokes like they’re funny-“  
“They are funny!” I protested. She laughed.  
“Oh crap I’m in love with Richie! No no no this canNOT happen.” I wailed.  
“Why not? You two are perfect for each other.” She said.  
“Because!

I’m putting my defenses up,  
Cuz I don’t wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that,  
I think I’d have a heart attack

I never break a sweat for the other guys,  
But when you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong  
Like a cry for help  
It’s just not fair  
Pain’s more trouble then it all is worth  
I gasp for air, it feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you, make me wanna act like a girl,  
Painting my nails, and wearing perfume  
Boy you, make me so nervous and I just can’t hold your head!  
You make me gloooooooow  
But I cover up, won’t let it shooooooow  
So I’m putting my defenses up  
Cuz I don’t wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that,  
I think I’d have a heart attack.” I sang. (Heart attack by Demi Lovato)  
Bev sighed.  
“I know exactly how you feel.”


	6. Hooked on a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane joins the Loser's at the quarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo I'm back lol. Srry I was celebrating my besties bday yesterday and had school and so yea long story short I couldn't update. But I'm here! And posting!

*time skip to the next day*

Jane’s POV

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and my parents arguing downstairs. I sighed and stood, checking my clock. Ten thirty. I yawned and walked over to my closet, pulling out a light pink dress. I pulled it and my converse on, grabbed my bag and climbed out the window. I walked to the quarry, happily taking in the silence. I smiled, excited to see my friends, and excited at the fact that I could see them much more now that it was summer. Summer was very important to me. I met every single loser in the summer. I chuckled softly, recalling the day I met my first and favorite loser. 

*flashback*

I stood at a wishing well I’d found in the woods. I pulled out a quarter and squeezed my eyes shut.  
“I wish I could have a friend. I wish for a whole bunch a friends! People I can trust, people I can be myself with.” I whispered, flipping my coin into the well. I watched it for a while, mesmerized by the pretty ripples. Then I sighed and turned to walk home but paused when I saw a figure in the distance. A boy. He was tall and scrawny, with a head full of messy black hair. He had the biggest brown eyes I’d ever seen, much nicer than my own, and they were framed behind thick, bug-eye-like glasses.  
“RUN!” He screeched. “BOWERS!”  
My eyes widened as I saw four other figures appear behind him.  
“This way!” I yelled as I ran to my hidden treehouse. He nodded and followed close behind me. We ducked and doged trees and bushes, arriving at a clump of tall bushes. I powered through them and ran up to my treehouse, climbing up the ladder.  
“Hurry!” He whined, constantly looking to see if Bowers had come up behind him. I got to the top and climbed in, him scrambling in not too long after. I pulled up the ladder and sat down beside him, the both of us panting hard.  
“Phew….that was….close.” I said between breaths.  
“Sure was.” The boy nodded and looked around. “This yours?”  
I shrugged. “I found it a few weeks ago. No one seems to know about it. I’m Jane, by the way. Jane Ripsom.”  
He stood. “Richie Tozier, at your service m’lady.” He gave a small bow. I giggled.  
“You new around here?” He asked, grinning and sitting down again. “I think I’ve seen you before.”  
I nodded. “I used to live on more of the south side of Derry, but my father just re-married, so we ended up moving in with her.” I explained.  
“Ah,” he said, understanding. “You got siblings?”  
“A sister, Betty, and a brother, Nick. Well, step-brother really. What about you?”  
“I got a sister, but that’s it.”  
We sat in awkward silence for a while, before we were interrupted. 

“Hey! Get down here you little punk!”

Richie turned to me.  
“Bowers.” He whispered fearfully. We both stood and scrambled over to the patio, leaning over the railing and staring down at a very angry Bowers.  
“Why don’t YOU come up HERE?” I shouted down and Richie laughed beside me. Bowers smirked.  
“Got yourself a girlfriend to protect yourself Tozier?” He smiled evilly. Richie and I turned a brilliant shade of crimson.  
“She’s not my girlfriend Bowers.” He shouted.  
“Yeah! And even if I was, it would only imply that Richie here can get a girlfriend, whereas you are a pig, and will never have a girlfriend.” I stated matter-of-factly. Richie howled with laughter. Bowers growled.  
“That’s it! I’m coming up!”  
“We’re under attack!” Richie yelled. I ran and grabbed a bag I’d filled with rocks earlier and brought it over.  
“Here.” I handed Richie two rocks. He stared at me.  
“What?” I asked, grabbing my own rocks.  
“You just happen to have a bag full of rocks?” He asked. I shrugged.  
“Just in case.”  
He shook his head and chuckled.  
“BOMBS AWAAAAAY!” I yelled, throwing my rocks at Henry while Richie made an Indian war cry next to me. We bombarded him with rocks and he soon fell to the ground.  
“Ahh! Stop it you little bitches!” He yelled. We continued and soon he ran away.  
“Victory is ours!!” Richie yelled. We both fell onto our backs, engulfed in giggles.  
“Richie?” I asked, turning to look at him.  
“Yeah?” He asked, turning as well.  
“Are we…...friends?” I asked.  
“Well, I don’t know, but I’d sure like to be.” He smiled. I smiled back.  
“Me too.”  
“Alright then,” he sat up. I followed suit. He stuck out his hand.  
“Friends?” He asked. I grinned and shook his hand.  
“Friends.”

*flashback over*

“Hey Jane! Want a lift?” A voice lifted me from my trance. I turned and saw Bev on her bike. My jaw dropped. 

She cut her hair

Her once long, beautiful red hair was chopped short, fluffy. 

“Bevvie! Your hair! It’s….wonderful!”  
She beamed.  
“You really think so?”  
I nodded vigorously as I climbed on her bike.  
“Hey Bev, you know how I have a…um,....crush on Richie? Well, what do you think I should do, you know, to catch his attention?” I asked. She chuckled.  
“Well, I don’t think you really have to, seeing as he’s always looking at you, but I guess for starters, just flirt with him.” I gasped and smacked her lightly on the shoulder.  
“What?! What’d I say?” She chuckled.  
“Flirt?! Bevvie I can’t do that!” I choked. She laughed. “Why not?”  
“Because! I don’t know how! I can’t be flirtatious and sexy like you, I don’t, I can’t, does not fricking compute!”  
She laughed again and biked us over to the quarry, where we silently got off the bike and walked up behind the boys, who were already stripped down to their underwear.  
“Alright, who’s going first?” Bill asked.  
“We’ll go!” Beverly answered. The boys turned as we stripped off our dresses, leaving us in our undergarments, and jumped off the cliff. I whooped as we fell down.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!?!?” Richie yelled. We made huge splashes and I swam up quickly. The boys were still standing at the top of the cliff.  
“Oh come on you pussies! Jump in!” I yelled. Beverly laughed. 

Richies POV

“Ah holy shit! We just got showed up by some girls!” I yelled.  
“Do we have to do that now?” Stan whimpered.  
“Yes.” Eddie replied.  
“Come on!” Beverly shouted in the distance.  
“Oh shit.” Stan mumbled. Bill jumped in, followed by me, Ben, Stan and finally Eddie. I swam up behind Jane and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled to me, her wet ponytail slinging water droplets. 

Gosh, her smile is so pretty

“That was so fun right? Honestly I feel so exhilarated. Like I can do anything. Give me the one ring I’ll take it to Mordor.” She giggled. I chuckled.  
“Yeah, super fun. I wasn’t scared, just so you know. Not one bit.” I explained.  
“Ah of course not, and THAT was why you went, what was it? Fourth?” She laughed. 

And her laugh? So sweet. It’s contagious. 

“Hey! I was being generous. I let you two girls jump first, because age before beauty, and let Bill go first to give him more confidence. I’m a saint, really.” I said. She snorted.  
“Ah yes, when I think of Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier, I think saint.”  
I dramatically placed my hand on my chest.  
“Gee Ripsom, got me right where it hurts, why don’t you kick me in the nuts too?” I gasped. She rolled her eyes.  
“Hey Richie! Get on my shoulders, we’ll play chicken!” Ben shouted. 

Uh hello? Can you not see that I’m trying to make a move?

“Excuse me princess, someone is in dire need of my services.” I swam over to Ben.  
“Please don’t hurt Richie too much Beverly!!” Jane shouted behind me. I shook my head, smiling. 

Boy you do things to me Ripsom. 

Eddies POV (just this once)

I watched as Richie swam over to Ben and Jane swam over to Stan and I. 

I wonder what’s up between them. 

“Hiya boys, mind if I join in?” Jane asked.  
“Sure.” We both replied.  
“Great! So…...what exactly are we doing?” She asked.  
“No idea.” Stan said. I nodded.  
“Ohhhhk.” She nodded slowly. Then she splashed me.  
“Ah what the hell? Do you really want to go Ripsom?” I sputtered. She wiggled her eyebrows.  
“Maybe. Think you boys can take me?”  
“Oh it’s on!” Stan shouted, splashing her and I with a massive wave.  
“Ah!” We screamed and shielded our faces. Then it became an all out war. Splashes came from left and right, the three of us flailing our arms everywhere. We could hear shouts and whoops from the others, but that wasn’t important to us. I gave up, swimming back a little and just watching. It was nice, just us three. For a moment. In a last attempt, Stan dove under and grabbed Jane’s legs, slipping them around his shoulders and standing up. She squealed.  
“What are you doing?” She laughed.  
“You can’t splash me now! I win!” He shouted. She groaned.  
“This is so unfa-AHH!” Someone appeared behind her and tugged her down under the water, dragging Stan with them. I waited, unsure of what to do when Stan, Jane and Richie, who I assumed was the culprit, popped up.  
“What the hell Richie?! I could have drowned!!” Jane yelled splashing him.  
“Yeah! So could I!” Stan agreed. Richie wrapped his arms around Jane from behind her and whispered something in her ear causing her to blush. 

What the fuck are you doing with my best friend, Tozier. 

Jane’s POV

“Don’t worry, princess, I’ll always save you.” Richie whispered in my ear. I blushed lightly. 

*squeal* what’s that supposed to mean?

He let go of me and winked before diving under. I looked over at Bev,

What do I do?

She just smirked. I groaned internally. 

What a help you are. 

“Ah fuck! What was that?! Something touched my foot! Right here, right here!” Richie yelled. Bill dove under. We waited for a while and then Bill popped his head back up.  
“It’s a turtle.” He explained.  
“Uh-oh, there are animals in here? I think we should get out. I don’t want to disturb anything.” I said, backing away slowly.  
“Aw come on Jane! Don’t tell me your scared of a little turtle!” Richie whined.  
“You were.” Stan said flatly. I giggled.  
“Ya know he has a point.” I said as we all headed to the rocks. We climbed out and Beverly brought out her radio, turning it on and cranking up the music. I smiled and brought out my book, laying on my back and reading it happily. Bev lied beside me, sunbathing. She turned to me, her pretty blue eyes hidden behind sunglasses.  
“Haven’t you read that already?” She asked. I looked at her, confused.  
“Yes.” I replied.  
“Soooo….”  
“Soooo your point is?” I asked, slightly exasperated.  
She sighed. “Never mind. Which book is that?”  
“It’s the one where a simple-life man gets roped into an adventure with dragons and trolls and treasure and your tuning me out aren’t you.” I replied. She nodded. I sighed and continued reading. After a while Beverly turned to tan the other side, so I turned as well, laying on my back. We glanced over at the boys, who shuffled around, pretending they hadn’t just been staring at us. I huffed. 

Boys

“News flash Ben! Schools out for summah!” Richie said into a pretend microphone as he rummaged through Ben's backpack. I closed my book and sat beside him, peering over Richie’s shoulder into Ben’s backpack.  
“What voice was that?” I asked as he continued to burrow through the backpack.  
“Newsman, duh.” He said, turning to me and fixing his glasses. I stuck my tongue out. He did the same.  
“Oh that? That’s not school stuff.” Ben replied. Richie pulled out a postcard.  
“Ooh what’s that?” I said, interested.  
“Who sent you this?!” Richie asked, smiling.  
“No one!” Ben said as he grabbed it.  
“Aw come on Benny-boy! Who’s your secret admirer?” I asked, leaning in. He glared at me.  
“Yeesh touchy subject. Sorry Ben.” I replied, throwing my hands up. Richie leaned over and whispered to me.  
“I couldn’t read all of it, but I think it was a poem. Something about ‘Winter fire’ and ‘January Embers’”  
“D’you think he wrote it?” I whispered back. He shrugged. He went back to Ben’s backpack and picked up a folder, opening it and leaning closer so I could see. It was full of newspaper clippings and articles from Derrys’ history.  
“What’s with the history project?” Eddie asked as Richie handed the folder to Bill.  
“Oh...well…..when I first moved here, I didn’t really have anyone to hang out with, so I just started spending time in the library.”  
“You went to the library? On purpose?” Richie asked. I smacked him on the arm.  
“Hey!” He yelled.  
“Ooh! I wanna see.” Beverly said, getting up and sitting next to Bill.  
“What’s the Black Spot?” Stan asked.  
“The Black Spot was a nightclub that was burned down nine years ago by that racist cult.” Eddie explained.  
“Hang out there a lot Eddie?” I giggled. Richie looked at me with wide eyes.  
“I’m so proud of youuu!!!” He hugged me.  
“Oh beep beep Richie.” I rolled my eyes.  
Stan and Eddie continued.  
“What?” Stan asked.  
“Don’t you watch Geraldo?“ Eddie asked. Richie, Ben and I looked over at Beverly and Bill. They were sitting as close as possible and Bill was staring at her. I gaped at them and nudged Richie, talking to him through my looks and nudges. 

Sexual tensioonnnn 

He smirked. 

‘Should we leave?’ He asked.  
Nah, let’s enjoy the show while we can. 

He nodded and we both leaned in together, watching the twos every move.  
“Y-y-your hair…” Bill started. My eyes widened and Richie and I grabbed hands.

Say it say it say it!! We screamed internally. 

“Your hair is beautiful, Beverly.” Ben cut in. I gaped, my mouth wide open. Richie, without taking his eyes off the two, leaned his hand over and closed my mouth. I turned to him. 

A love triangle?!?!  
‘Boy we got some drama for you today folks!’

“Oh, right. Thanks.” Beverly replied, tucking a strand behind her ear. Richie turned to me. 

‘Woah woah back up, Beverly doesn’t like Ben?’ He asked. I shrugged.  
I don’t know, I’ll ask her later. 

He nodded. Ben smiled shyly at Bev.  
“Here, pass.” Richie said, breaking the awkward tension. Bill handed him the folder back. 

Phew, Trashmouth saves the day

“Why is it all murders and missing kids?” Richie asked, handing it to Stan.  
“Derrys’ not like any town I’ve ever been in before. They did a study once, and it turns out, people die or go missing, six times the natural average.”  
“You read that?” Bev asked. He nodded. “And that’s just grown ups. Kids are worse. Way, way worse. I’ve got more stuff, if you wanna see it.” He offered. I nodded enthusiastically. Eddie shook his head vigorously.


	7. Charters and Missing People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang at Ben's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoW I KNOW I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND SICK BUT I'M BACK NOW WITH A TRIPLE UPDATE

Jane’s POV

*time skip to Ben’s house*

We walked into Ben's room, Richie and Eddie still deep in conversation.  
“I heard he has like, a roller coaster, and a pet chimp, and like an old guys fucking bones.” Richie paused as we entered.  
I gasped. 

Oh my word

The walls were covered, COVERED, in articles and newspaper clippings. My dream come true. I was fascinated with history, but never got the chance to read about Derrys history. I was too busy reading about world history. I would have my own walls covered too, but my stepmother would faint if I did.  
“Woah, woah, woah.” Eddie said.  
“Wow!” Richie blurted.  
“I know, pretty cool, huh?” Ben said, leaning on the closet door.  
“No, no. Nothing cool. There’s nothing cool.” Richie said shaking his head. I turned a full circle slowly.  
“Don’t listen to him Ben, this is…...fantastic!” I breathed.  
“Geez don’t cream your pants Ripsom.” Richie muttered.  
“Beep beep Richie.” I replied.  
“Feel free to read it all, Jane. I have some more folders under my bed if you want to read those too.” Ben smiled. I squealed.  
“Really?! Thanks Ben! Ooh where do I start?!” I hugged him quickly and ran to the wall, reading everything as fast as possible. Richie muttered something under his breath.  
“Hey, this is cool. Oh no. No it’s not.” Eddie said beside me.  
“What’s that?” Stan asked, pointing to a paper. Richie, me, Eddie and Stan (standing in that order) turned to look at Ben for the explanation.  
“That? Oh that’s a charter for Derry Township.” He said.  
“Nerd alert.” Richie smiled.  
“Says the one wearing glasses.” I said as he pushed them up.  
“No, it’s actually really interesting. Derry started out as a beaver trapping camp.” Ben replied.  
“Still is, am I right boys?” Richie held his hand up for a high five. Stan shook his head. I grimaced at the dirty joke and lowered his hand.  
“Ninety-one people signed the charter that made Derry. But, later that winter, they all disappeared without a trace.” Ben explained.  
“The entire camp?” Eddie asked, dumbfounded.  
“There were rumors of Indians, but no sign of an attack. Everybody just thought it was a plague or something. But, it’s like, one day, everybody just woke up and left. The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes leading to the Well house.” Ben said.  
“Jesus. We can get Derry on Unsolved Mysteries.” Richie breathed.  
“Let’s do that. Your brilliant.” Eddie replied.  
“I might be.” Richie stated.  
“Oh why’d ya have to say that Eds, it’s gonna go to his head!” I exclaimed.  
“Hey!” Richie slapped me lightly on the arm. I giggled.  
“Why would the new kid bring us to look at this? It’s creepy and weird.” Stan whispered.  
“I don’t know, maybe he’s just trying to make some friends Stanley.” Richie replied.  
“Yeah, and besides, it’s kinda cool.” I added. Richie smiled and we high fived.  
“Idiots.” Stan muttered. We both jaw-dropped and glared at him jokingly.  
“W-where was the Well house?” Bill asked quietly.  
“I don’t know, somewhere in town I guess. Why?” Ben replied.  
“Nothing.” Bill mumbled.  
“Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I gotta get home.” I said. “Maybe we can get together later?”  
The gang nodded.  
“I’ll take you home, Jane.” Richie said. I nodded and hugged Bev goodbye.  
“See ya later!”


	8. Bloody Sinks and Comforting Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is called over to a scared Beverly's apartment.

Jane’s POV

*ring*  
*ring*

I woke up to the phone ringing. I groaned and answered it.  
“Hello?”

“Jane! Jane thank god, I need you and the gang to come over, the sink, last night it just, and there was blood so much blood and-“

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down Beverly! What happened? Is everything okay? Was it your father?”

“I need you to come over. Now. Bring the boys. Please Jane.”

“Okay. I will. See you soon. Hang in there.” I hung up. First I dialed Stan. 

*ri-*

“Hello, Stanley Uris speaking.” 

“Stan! Thank goodness you’re up. Beverly needs us to go to her apartment. Now. It’s an emergency. Will you call the others?” 

“Yes, is she okay Jane?”

“I don’t know, she was talking so fast I- she just needs us.”

“Alright, you got Richie?”

“I got Richie. Bye Stan.”

“Bye Jane.”

I quickly threw on a blue skirt and pink shirt. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and shoved on my converse. Grabbing my bag, I ran downstairs.  
“Bye mother, I’m going to Beverly’s!” I bolted out the door and ran to Richie’s house. I rang the doorbell, panting. Mrs. Tozier answered it.  
“Hello? And how may I help you?” She asked.  
“I, um, I need Richie. ASAP.” I said. She stared at me blankly for a few seconds, like she forgot she had a son. 

Then,

“Richard! There’s someone at the door for you!” She yelled.  
“Okay! I’m coming!” Richie yelled angrily. He appeared, hair messy, in a T-shirt and jeans, and frowning, but he smiled when he saw me.  
“I’ll leave you two to it.” Mrs. Tozier left.  
“Hey babe, whatcha doin here?” Richie asked, leaning against the door frame. I was too panicked to tell him not to call me babe.  
“It’s Beverly, she called and she’s in trouble and I don’t know what to do and-“  
“Woah, woah take it easy Jane. Here, come upstairs to my room and explain while I grab my stuff.” He opened the door wider and I walked in. I gripped his hand tightly, feeling as though I would fall over. He held it just as tight and led me to his room. I sat down on his messy bed and started.  
“She called me this morning, blabbing absolute nonsense, something about a sink and blood, I couldn’t make any sense of it. Finally she slowed down and just told me to get the gang and come over.” I rambled. I glanced around his room. It was messy, clothes and garbage and papers everywhere.  
Richie grabbed his shoes, shoved them on and pulled on one of his Hawaiian shirts. He handed me one of his jackets and I slipped it on, rubbing the smooth fabric through my fingers. He grabbed his backpack and grabbed my hand, pulling me downstairs with him. He didn’t bother to tell his mother we were leaving, and I knew why. I’d seen it before, the way his mother would drink her own body weight and then scream at him. His parents neglected him in every way, they barely talked to him unless they were yelling at him. I don’t think anyone else knows, though. We hopped on his bike and sped off. 

*time skip to Beverly’s house*

“No, we gotta go through the alleyway.” Stan argued.  
“The ally takes way too long!” Eddie complained.  
“No, the alley is so much faster.” Stan disagreed.  
“The alley is more dangerous and it’s disgusting.” Eddie countered. I sighed behind Richie. He turned his head with an apologetic smile. I held onto him tighter.  
“How is it more dangerous?” Stan asked.  
“It smells like piss and it’s gross! Just take the side streets for once.” Eddie yelled.  
“Oh, my god. The side streets are the same. They smell like piss and shit.” Stan argued.  
“Okay, okay. Can you just tell me what she said exactly?” Eddie asked.  
“She didn’t say anything, she just said that you guys need to hurry over.” Stan answered for me. I smiled at him gratefully.  
“She didn’t say anything. Okay, okay.” Eddie said. We stopped and Beverly ran to us. I got off the bike and ran to her, hugging her tightly.  
“Oh my word, Bevvie what happened are you okay?” I pulled away from her.  
“You made it I….I need to show you something.” She said, her face full of fear.  
“What is it?” Ben asked, concerned.  
“More than we saw at the quarry?” Richie asked. I flipped him off.  
“Shut up! Just shut up Richie!” Eddie yelled.  
“My dad will kill me if he finds out I had boys in the apartment.” Beverly said.  
“Then we-we’ll leave a lookout. Richie s-s-stay here.” Bill said as everyone clambered off their bikes.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What if her dad comes back?” Richie asked.  
“Do what you always do. Start talking.” Stan replied.  
“It is a gift. Well shouldn’t someone else stay out here too?” He said. I looked at the others and sighed.  
“I’ll stay with you Rich. I know Mr. Marsh, I’ll probably be more of a help.” I walked back over to him. Everyone else ran up. Richie turned to me, both his arms out.  
“What-what is this, what are you doing?” I asked.  
“You hugged Beverly, and now I’m jealous.” He explained. I shook my head and gave him a small hug. Then I walked to the side of the building, sitting down. I patted the grass next to me and he grinned, sitting down next to me.  
“I know why you do it.” I blurted. He looked at me, confused.  
“Talk. I know why you talk so much. It’s to gain attention, to make sure no one leaves you.” I said softly. His face grew red. He started to explain himself but I cut him off.  
“You don’t have to Rich. Not with me. You always have my attention.” I smiled. He grinned wide.  
“Thanks, princess.”  
I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
“D’you think their okay up there?” I asked. He wrapped his arm around me.  
“I’m sure their just fine. They’re strong.” He said.

*time skip to after the cleanup*

I walked with the gang as Richie rode around us, circling us.  
“No, I love being your personal doorman, really. Could you idiots have taken any longer?! Jane and I were out there for like six days!” Richie yelled.  
“An hour and a half, Richie.” I corrected.  
“An hour and a half? That’s even worse!” Richie shouted. I chuckled.  
“All right, shut up, Richie.” Eddie said.  
“Yeah, shut up, Richie!” Stan repeated.  
“Oh, okay, trash the Trashmouth, I get it. Hey, I wasn’t the one scrubbing the bathroom floor and imagining that her sink went all Eddie’s moms vagina on Halloween. Back me up Jane.” Richie said. I turned, walking backwards.  
“To be fair, they could have seen blood, we don’t know cuz we weren’t there. But also Richie’s got a point. You guys were up there so long I almost reported you all missing. The least you could have done is tell us you were alright.” I turned back.  
“She didn’t imagine it.” Bill stated. We all stopped, Richie getting off his bike next to me.  
“I s-s-saw something too.” Bill said.  
“You saw blood, too?” Stan asked. Bill shook his head.  
“Not blood. I saw g-g-Georgie. It seemed so real. I mean, it seemed like him, but there was this-“  
“The clown.” Eddie cut in. “Yeah, I saw him, too.”  
Ben nodded.  
“Wait, can only virgins see this stuff? Is that why I’m not seeing this shit?” Richie asked. I rolled my eyes.  
“You haven’t seen it either, have you Jane?” Eddie asked. I shook my head. We heard noises and shouting coming from the stream. We turned and saw a car, parked on the side of the road.  
“Oh shit, that’s Belch Huggins’ car.” Eddie said. “We-we should probably get out of here.”  
“Yeah.” Richie agreed.  
“Wait, isn’t that the homeschooled kids bike?” Bill asked, pointing to a bike on the ground next to the car.  
“Yeah that’s Mikes.” Eddie replied.  
“We have to help him.” Beverly said. I nodded.  
“We should?” Richie asked. I glared at him.  
“Yes!” I ran over to the stream as fast as possible, Bev right beside me.


	9. ROCK WAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROCK WAR!!!!

*flashback*

Jane’s POV

“Thank you Mr. Drew. Have a nice day.” I walked out of the meat shop, tomorrow’s dinner in my hand. I walked past an alleyway, but paused, walking back to look down it. I saw a black boy surrounded by Bowers and his gang. I sighed. 

Not again 

I walked down the alley. They had the poor boy pinned to the wall.  
“Fuck off Hanlon!” They punched and beat him.  
“Henry!” I yelled. They let go of him.  
“Henry what’s your girlfriend doing here?” Belch asked. Henry turned, pulling me away.  
“What are you doing?” He spat. I gulped.  
“Look, for once, would you leave the poor boy alone? I promise I’ll make it up to you.” I pleaded. He thought about it.  
“Lunch. Meet me and the boys at the diner in two hours. Your treat.” He replied. I nodded. He leaned in, kissing me roughly. I froze, waiting for him to leave. He did eventually, motioning his goons to follow him. I walked over to the boy, helping him up off the floor.  
“Are you alright?” I asked. He wiped his bloody nose and nodded.  
“Thanks for helping me. I’m Mike Hanlon.”  
“Jane Ripsom.” I replied.  
“Um, no offense, but why are you with him? It seems like you know what a douche he is, so why put up with it?” He asked.  
“Oh believe me, if I could I’d give him SUCH a beating, but my mom set us up, soooo…..Yeah.” I replied. He nodded.  
“Say, I haven’t seen you before. What school do you go to?” I asked.  
“Oh, I’m homeschooled.” He replied.  
“Oh, well it was nice meeting you. See you around?” I asked. He walked away.  
“Sure, thanks again!”  
“No problem. Goodbye!”

*flashback over*

We stopped and saw Mike on the ground, Henry on top of him, about to stone him. Beverly picked up a rock and threw it, hitting Henry on his head.  
“Nice throw.” Stan said.  
“Thanks.” She replied. Mike stumbled over to us, I ran down, grabbing him and helping him over to us.  
“You losers are trying too hard. They’ll do you, you just have to ask nicely, like I did.” Henry sneered, grabbing his crotch. I fumed. I walked right up to him and slapped him in the face.  
“What do you think-“ He growled but I interrupted.  
“No Henry what the fuck do you think YOU'RE doing, messing with my friends and spreading rumors.” I spat. “Leave me and my friends alone or so help me I will-“  
“You’ll what, Ripsom? Sing me a song?” He asked. I glared at him.  
“Yes. Yes I will. 

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should have known  
Maybe I should have known  
That you would walk, you would walk, out the door,  
(I punched him) HEY  
Said we were done and met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart and then she ran away  
I guess you you should have known, I guess you should have known,  
That I would talk, I would talk  
(Slap, then I grabbed his shirt and twisted it in my fist)  
But even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all you lies  
Oh oh oh,  
I really don’t care”

(Really don’t care by Demi Lovato)  
I punched him again before wiping my nose and walking backwards, still glaring at him. Richie grabbed my hand and pulled me back up with him.  
“That was awesome.” He whispered. Suddenly Ben screamed and threw a rock at Henry.  
“What the fuck..” Henry muttered. We all started throwing rocks.  
“C’mon! Get them! Fuck!” Henry yelled.  
“ROCK WAR!!!” Richie screamed as he got hit in the head.  
“Get em!” Henry yelled.  
“Watch out!” Stan hollered. I got hit on the arm. Richie saw and shoved me out of the way. “Fuck you, motherfuckers!” He screamed. I smiled and joined him, hitting Victor Criss in the face.  
“Hey Rich? How many points do I get if I hit Belch in the nuts?” I asked, still throwing rocks.  
“Babe, if you hit Belch at all you can have anything you want.” He replied. I grabbed the biggest rock and chucked it at him.  
“BULLSEYE!” I shouted, throwing my arms up in victory.  
“Yeah! Fuck outta here!” Richie yelled. Eddie hit Victor square in the face.  
“Ah shit!” He screeched.  
“Nice hit Ed’s!” I yelled. He gave me a quick thumbs up.  
“Fuck you bitch!” Belch yelled. Beverly hit him on the shoulder.  
“C’mon guys! Let’s get them!” Eddie yelled.  
“Fuck this!” Victor ran away.  
“Fuck out of here! Fuck you losers!” Belch agreed and followed. Henry lay on the ground, defeated. We all left, panting. I started walking away, but paused when Richie didn’t follow.  
“GO BLOW YOUR DAD YOU MULLET WEARING ASSHOLE!!” Richie yelled, flipping him off with both hands. Then he turned, grabbing my hand as we followed the others.  
“Now that was awesome.” I whispered. He grinned at me.  
“Thanks guys, but you shouldn’t have done that. They’ll be after you guys too now.” Mike said.  
“Oh, no, no, no. Bowers? He’s always after us.” Eddie replied.  
“I guess that’s one t-th-thing we all have in common.” Bill said.  
“Yeah homeschool. Welcome to the losers club.” Richie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....apology accepted??


	10. Heathens and Killer Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers Gang goes to the fair and talk about the whole clown mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I've been super busy again (does it ever END?). I'll try and update again every day. Buuuuuuut on a happier note, this fanfic got to 1,000 reads on Wattpad! WOOHOOOOOOOO! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone reading this, its really important to me and knowing people are reading my book (and possibly liking it) really boosts my self esteem and confidence (take THAT depression!!) So yeah huge shoutout to y'all you make my day :) Love ya babes!

Jane’s POV

I woke up, jumping out of my bed in excitement. Today the losers gang was going to the fair. I’d been once before, with my mom when I was five. But it was so long ago, I can hardly remember. I walked to my closet, deciding I could wear something a little nicer. 

“Day and night, my mind is racin  
Dents and footprints I’ve been pacin  
What am I supposed to find?  
I’m scared to chase what I’ve been dreamin  
Beyond the want, and now I’m needin  
Push me by surprise, so I can take the dive.”  
I sang (Stoprewind by Natewantstobattle). I pulled out a pastel pink dress, it was lacy and had a sweetheart neckline. I put it on and checked my reflection.  
Nope. Not good enough  
I pulled my hair into a ponytail, letting my bangs fall around my face instead of bobby pinning them up like I usually do. I put on some makeup and checked again. 

Okay, not too shabby. Not good but, okay. 

I pulled on my converse and grabbed my bag. I smiled and walked downstairs confidently.  
“Mother? I’m gonna go to the fair. I’ll see you tonight.” I walked out the door and to the end of the street where Richie waited. He was just wearing a regular shirt, paired with another Hawaiian shirt and shorts. I slowed, wondering if I should run home and change. He turned and saw me. 

Dang. Oh well, can’t leave now

I gulped nervously. He was squinting at me now, fixing his glasses as though he didn’t recognize me. 

Too much makeup? 

His jaw dropped as I stopped in front of him. He’d seen me in dresses before, but not a whole lot. And they usually were more casual.  
“Um, Richie? You okay?” I asked. 

Richies POV

 

“Um, Richie? You okay?”

 

I closed my mouth, my brain short circuiting. She looked…...gorgeous. I mean, she’s always been gorgeous, but now? In that lacy pink dress? With her hair surrounding her face and her makeup striking….  
“Holy shit.” I mumbled. She wrung her hands and avoided eye contact.  
“Sh-should I change? Is it too much?” She asked nervously. She was biting her pink lip, the sun seemed to radiate off of her perfectly tanned skin.  
“No!” I blurted. She looked up, confused.  
“Ah, I mean, if you do, we’ll just end up late.” I blushed. She smiled shyly.  
“So, it’s okay?” She asked. I nodded vigorously. She giggled. 

*time skip to the fair cuz I’m lazzzzzy*

Jane’s POV

“Hey babe, go get me some ice cream, will ya? Imma steal that guys fucking tuba.” Richie said, handing me money and walking away.  
“Don’t call me babe!” I yelled after him. He just kept walking. I sighed.  
“Hey Eddie, wanna go get ice cream?” I asked. He nodded and we left. He ordered a small vanilla and I ordered two small vanillas.  
“Rich?” He asked, pointing to the second cone. I nodded. We walked back to the others, they were gathered around some missing posters in an alley.  
“What the fuck dude?!” Richie yelled as the man took his instrument back.  
“What are you guys talking about?” Eddie asked, licking his cone.  
“What they always talk about.” Richie responded, taking his cone from me.  
“I actually think it will end. For a little while, at least.” Ben said.  
“What do you mean?” Beverly asked.  
“So I was going over all my Derry research, and I charted out all the big events. The Ironworks explosion in 1908, the Bradley gang in ‘35, and the Black Spot in ‘62. And now kids being….I realized this stuff seems to happen every-  
“27 years.” Bill and Ben said together. Stan shook his head.  
“Can we sit down? I need to comprehend all this.” he asked.  
We all nodded and headed over to the big statue not too far off. Richie and I were in the back. He bumped me, causing me to get ice cream on my nose.  
“Hey! Aw shoot look what you did.” I mumbled.  
“Here.” He wiped it off with his finger and licked it off.  
“Gross! Don’t let Eddie see that!” I giggled and he chuckled.  
“No worries, it’ll be our little secret.” He winked. I rolled my eyes. We walked past a group of adults, who stared at us like we were maggots.  
“Heathens.” A woman muttered, staring right at me. I walked backwards and flipped her off. She gasped.  
“You shouldn’t have done that Jane.” Stan said, trying to hide his laughter.  
“Yeah, what if they tell your parents? 'Mrs. Ripsom, I saw your daughter with the most awful group of heathens the other day, and she flipped me off too!'” Beverly giggled. I smiled.  
“Then screw them. I like hanging out with you guys. 

All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don’t make any sudden mooves  
You don’t know the half of the abuuse x2  
Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades  
You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you  
You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you?  
But after all I've said, please don't forget  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse”

(Heathens by Twenty One Pilots)  
We gathered around a bench near the statue, Bev, Ben, Stan and Mike sitting on the bench, me, Bill, Eddie and Richie sitting on bikes. I didn’t have a bike so I sat on the tire of Richie's.  
“Okay, so let me get this straight. It comes out from wherever to eat kids for like, a year? And then what? It just goes into hibernation?” Eddie asked.  
“Maybe it’s like, what do you call it? Cicadas. You know, the bugs that come out once every 27 years?” Stan offered.  
“My grandfather thinks this town is cursed. He says that all the bad things that happen in this town are because of one thing. An evil thing that feeds off the people of Derry.” Mike said.  
“But it can’t be one thing. We all saw something different.” Stan argued.  
“Maybe. Or maybe It knows what scares us most and that’s what we see.” Mike said.  
“I-I-I saw a leper. He was like a walking infection.” Eddie shuddered.  
“But you didn’t. Because it isn’t real. None of this is. Not Eddies leper, o-or Bill seeing Georgie, or the woman I keep seeing.” Stan stuttered.  
“Is she hot?” Richie asked. I smacked him on the arm. 

Fucking doofus!

I moved over and sat by Stan, patting him on the back.  
“No Richie! She’s not hot! Her face is all messed up! None of this makes any sense. They’re all like bad dreams.” Stan yelled.  
“I don’t think so. I know the difference between a bad dream and real life, okay?” Mike argued.  
“What’d you see? You saw something too?” Eddie asked.  
“Yes. Do you guys know that burned down house on Harris Avenue?” We all nodded.  
“I was inside when it burned down. Before I was rescued, my mom and dad were trapped in the room next over from me. They were pushing and pounding on the door, trying to get to me. But it was too hot. When the firemen finally found them, the skin on their hands had melted down to the bone.” I gasped and slid over to him, hugging him gently.  
“We’re all afraid of something.” He added.  
“Got that right.” Richie said.  
“Why Rich? What are you afraid of?” Eddie asked.  
“Clowns.” He said, fixing his glasses.  
“W-what about you Jane?” Bill asked. 

You. I’m scared of losing all of you. Of hurting you. Of my parents. Bowers. 

“Spiders.” I lied. 

 

We headed back through the fair, looking at shops and all the fun around us. We approached a few men on the street, banging some makeshift drums, making a nice beat. I walked up to them, the others slowly following.  
“May I?” I asked, pointing to my mouth to indicate I would like to sing. They nodded. I cleared my throat. 

“She tells her ooh love  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you  
She tells her your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life  
You're gonna grow and have a good life  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do

So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Rockabye

Single mom what you doing out there?  
Facing the hard life without no fear  
Just see and know that you really care  
'Cause any obstacle come you well prepared  
And no mamma you never shed tear  
'Cause you haffi set things year after year  
And you give the youth love beyond compare  
You find the school fee and the bus fare  
Hmmmm more when paps disappear  
In a wrong bar can't find him nowhere  
Steadily you work flow, heavily you know so you nah stop  
No time no time fi a jeer

Now she gotta a six year old  
Trying to keep her warm  
Trying to keep out the cold  
When she looks her in the eyes  
She don't know she's safe when she says

Ooh love  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you”

(Rockabye by Clean Bandit)  
I smiled, softly. The man grinned wide.  
“My, Miss. You have a talented voice. Did you write that song?” He asked. I shook my head.  
“My mom wrote it for me.” I explained.  
“Ahh, well, if you’d like, we wouldn’t mind playing with you again. You see that recording studio? Meet us there if you want to sing for us again.” He smiled and waved. I did the same and walked back to the gang. I squealed.  
“Did you hear that?! They want me to sing for them!” I said.  
“Congrats!” Mike said. The others whooped.  
“Wow Jane! Your dream of being a singer is coming true!” Beverly hugged me.  
“This calls for ice cream all around!” Richie yelled. Eddie and I glanced at each other and then looked at him.  
“But we already had ice cream.” I pointed out. He stared at me.  
“Are you seriously declining more ice cream?” He asked. I shrugged. He shook his head.  
“This way to the ice cream truck!!”


	11. Neibolt Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers gather up at Bill's garage to plan, and end up at Neibolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (get triggered stranger things fans(Get it? Chapter '11'? No? Okay srry))

Jane’s POV

“Look. That’s where g-g-Georgie disappeared. There’s the Ironworks, and the Black Spot.” Bill pointed. We were all gathered in Bills garage, looking at a map of Derry and Derry’s sewer system.  
“Everywhere It happens, it’s all connected by the sewers. And they all meet up at the-“  
“The Well house.” Ben finished.  
“It’s in the house on Neibolt street.” Stan observed. I shuddered.  
“You mean that creepy-ass house where all the junkies and hobos like to sleep?” Richie asked. Bill nodded. Eddie gasped and took a puff from his inhaler. I rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring softly into his ear.  
“I hate that place. It always feels like it’s watching me.” Beverly said.  
“That’s where I saw it.” Eddie said shakily. “That’s where I saw the clown.”  
“Th-th-tha-thats where It lives.” Bill said. Eddie took another puff.  
“I can’t imagine anything ever wanting to live there.” Stan said. Eddie stood up sharply.  
“Can we stop talking about this? I-I-I can barely breathe. Th-this is summer. We’re kids. I can barely breathe. I’m up here having a fucking asthma attack!” He gasped.  
“Eddie! Calm down!” I shouted.  
“I am not doing this!” He ripped the map off the wall.  
“What the hell?! Put the map back.” Bill said. Eddie shook his head. “Mm-mm.” 

*click*

The projector moved. 

On its own

“What’s going on?” I asked, pulling Eddie back over.  
“What happened?” Bill asked.  
“What’s going on?” Stan repeated me.  
“I got it. Hold on.” Mike flipped the off switch. 

It didn’t stop

“Guys?” I asked. 

It started closing in on a picture of Georgie. 

“Georgie.” Bill breathed.  
“Oh for Pete’s sake.” I muttered, getting up. I walked over and unplugged the thing. 

It kept going. 

“Uh oh.” I looked at Bill, the plug in my hands.  
“Bill?” Stan said. 

The projector went faster, closing in on a red haired woman’s face. Her hair was flowing in the wind, covering her face. The hair shrunk into her skull, except it wasn’t a her anymore. It was a clown. We all gasped and screamed. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Richie yelled.  
“It’s IT!” Bill shouted.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Richie screamed, grabbing Eddie and reaching for my hand. I was latched onto Bill's arm but I quickly grabbed his hand too, pulling the four of us as close as possible.  
“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!” Eddie screamed back.  
“Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!” Beverly yelled.  
“Yeah! Yeah! Turn it off, TURN IT OFF!” Richie yelled. I screamed. Mike ran over and kicked it. It fell, projecting onto the side wall, tilted. A blurry clowns face appeared. 

*click*

It moved slightly 

*click*

It was gone. 

*click*

It was coming out of the wall

I screamed.  
“Stan! Stan run!” I shouted.  
“Run, Stanley!” Richie yelled.  
I ran up and pulled Stan away. It came at me. I screamed again and backed into the wall beside Beverly.  
“What is it?” Eddie shouted.  
“What the fuck!? DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER!!” Richie screamed. I placed my arm in front of Bev as a last defense. It roared, its teeth bared and drooling. It reached out to grab us (‘It’s clawed hand reaches for you one last time, and, and, and!’ Did anyone else think of this when the scene came up? No? Just me? Ok). Ben opened the garage door.

It was gone

Richie ran over, pulling me into a hug. I gasped and panted, slumping on him. He pulled away, tears in his eyes.  
“Are you okay?” He cradled my head in his hands. I nodded and walked over to Ben. I patted him on the back.  
“Thanks….Ben….I owe you.” I gasped.  
“No problem.”  
“It...saw us.” Eddie gasped. I grabbed his inhaler and handed it to him and he took a deep breath.  
“It saw us and It knows where we are.” He said.  
“It always did.” Bill stated. “S-so let’s go.”  
He walked outside.  
“Go? Go where?” Ben asked.  
“Neibolt. That’s where g-g-Georgie is.”  
“After that?!” Stan said.  
“Yeah it’s summer. We should be outside.” Richie mumbled.  
“If you say it’s summer one more fucking time…” Bill grabbed his bike. I nodded and lept onto the back.  
“Jane! What are you doing?!” Eddie asked. I turned.  
“There’s a chance that Georgie’s in there. Bill has a chance to find his brother. Do you know what I would give? For a chance to have Betty back? I would give up my fucking life. Just to see her go to college. So I’m going with Bill.” I turned, grabbing Bills waist.  
“Go Bill.”  
He nodded and peddled away. The others shouted and begged us not to go, but he kept going. We got to Neibolt and hopped off, approaching the house slowly.  
“H-he thrusts his f-fists ag-gu-gainst the p-p-“  
“What’s that?” I whispered.  
“Suh-something my mom gave me for my stutter.”  
“Oh. Carry on.” I replied.  
“Bill! Bill you can’t go in there! This is crazy!” Beverly yelled. We turned. The whole gang had followed us and were now trying to get us to listen.  
“Look you don’t have to come in with me. But what happens when another Georgie goes missing? Or another Betty? Or another Ed Corcoran, or one of us? Are you just gonna pretend it isn’t happening like everyone else in this town? Because I can’t. I go home, and all I see is that Georgie isn’t there. His clothes, his toys, his stupid stuffed animals, but he isn’t. So walking into this house, for me, it’s easier than walking into my own.” Bill said. Then he turned and headed to the door.  
“Wow.” Richie said.  
“What?” Ben asked.  
“He didn’t stutter once.” Richie replied. Then they all started up the steps too.  
“Wait!” Stan shouted. We all turned.  
“Um, shouldn’t we have some people keep watch?” He asked timidly. “You know, just in case something bad happens?”  
“Wh-o wants to stay out here?” Bill asked. Everyone but Beverly and I raised their hands.  
“Seriously?!” I shouted. Richie sighed.  
“Fuck.” He muttered.  
“Alright. That’s it. You and you, come on let’s go.” I grabbed Richie and Eddie’s hands.  
“Why us?” Eddie wailed. I let go of them, trusting them to follow me and they did.  
“Because I said so that’s why.” I replied.  
“So we have to listen to you?” Richie complained.  
“Do you wanna go Tozier cuz I will mess you up.” I turned to him and raised my fist. He grinned.  
“You’re cute when your mad.”  
I glared at him.  
“You’re dead to me.” I turned and followed Bill inside.  
“I can’t believe I pulled the short straw. You guys are lucky we’re not measuring dicks.” Richie said.  
“Shut up Richie.” Eddie mumbled.  
“I can smell it.” Eddie whispered.  
“Don’t breathe through your mouth.” Richie advised.  
“How come?” Eddie asked.  
“Because then you’re eating it.” Richie replied. Eddie gagged.  
“That is so not true Rich.” I mumbled, patting Eddie on the back. Richie walked over, grabbing a paper off the wall. He looked at us fearfully.  
“What?” Bill asked as we all walked over.  
“It….it says I’m missing.” He said, breathing hard and fast.  
“Y-your not missing Richie.” Bill said.  
“‘Police department, city of Derry.’ That’s my shirt, that’s my hair, that’s my face.” He rambled.  
“Calm down, it isn’t real.” Bill tried.  
“That’s my name, that’s my age! That’s the date!” Richie yelled.  
“No, it can’t be real!” I shouted, trying to get him to see.  
“No! It says it! What the fuck! Am I missing? Am I gonna go missing?” He screamed. I grabbed it and ripped it to shreds, balled it up and threw it.  
“You know what that was Rich? It was a load of shit. Your not missing and I’ll be damned if I ever let that happen okay! Your not gonna go missing. Not now, not ever.” I yelled. He nodded, tears in his eyes. I pulled him into a hug.  
“I promise you, I promise you all, I will never let anything happen to you.” I said, loud enough that the others could hear. 

 

“Hello?”

 

My eyes widened. I pulled away from Richie, looking up at the ceiling. 

 

“Betty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA THAT CLIFFHANGER THOUGHHHHHH


	12. Neibolt Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Eddie get separated from the group-Still in Neibolt

Jane’s POV

“Hello?” The voice called out again. I glanced at the others before running off and climbing the stairs.  
“Betty?!” I screamed.  
“Jane! Wait!” Bill yelled.  
“Help me, please!” The voice cried out.  
“I’m here! I’m here Betty it’s okay!” I yelled. I could hear her gasping and gagging. I ran to the hallway, the boys right behind me. I stopped. 

“Betty!”

Her pretty hair was mangled and dirty, there was blood dripping from her mouth. She was lying on the ground, only visible from the waist up. She let out a small sob, and then was dragged from sight.  
“NO!” I started to run but Bill pulled me back.  
“LET ME GO! LET ME GO BILL! BETTY!BETTY!” I screamed. He pushed me into Eddie, who gripped on tight to me.  
“J-Jane calm down. S-stay here with E-Eddie. We’ll save her.” He said. I gulped.  
“No, no I’m coming.”  
He sighed. “St-stay in the back. I don’t know w-what we’ll see.” He ordered. I nodded fearfully, tears streaming. Eddie grabbed my hand. 

 

“Eddie.”

 

We turned slowly. 

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Guys can you hear that?” Eddie asked. All we heard was growling.  
“G-guys did you hear that?” Eddie asked again. I turned to see them already in the room at the end of the hallway, the door closing.  
“Richie!” I screamed as Eddie and I ran to the door. I glimpsed him and Bill turn around before the door locked shut. We stopped as the floor gave out in front of us.  
“What the fuck!” Eddie said. Circus music started playing. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
“Eddie, please tell me that’s you.” I gasped. His eyes widened.  
“I thought it was you.”  
We turned slowly. 

 

“Time to take your pill, Eddie.”

 

A leper stood in front of us. I screamed and Eddie fainted, falling down the hole to the floor beneath us.  
“Eddie!” I screamed. I turned to the leper, only to see Richie instead.  
“Richie?” I asked, confused. He smiled. I gasped. 

not Richie NoT RiChiE NOT RICHIE 

His teeth were rotted and spiders crawled out of his ears, heading down his arm as he held out his hand.  
“C’mere babe. Give ol’ Trashmouth a kiss” He growled, black goo seeping out of his mouth. I screamed again and jumped down, landing next to Eddie, who was laying there unconscious.  
“Eddie?! Eddie wake up! Eddie!” I screamed. He sat up, gasping. I sighed with relief and hugged him.  
“Ow!” He howled. I jumped back, and leaned forward, inspecting his arm. It was broken. I winced.  
“Sorry, that doesn’t look good Eddie. We gotta get you to a hospital.” I moaned. He groaned and stopped suddenly.  
“What?” I turned to look at what he was staring at. All there was was a fridge. 

A hand popped out the side, the fingers tapping rhythmically. 

I gasped and fell on my butt next to Eddie, the both of us backing away slowly. The door opened and a mass of limbs poked out. It was the clown from the projector. It moved as though it had no bones, climbing out of the fridge and standing up straight. It must have been 6’ 5”, looming over us.  
“Time to float.” He croaked, leaning down and nodding. I whimpered. He walked to us, swinging his arms. Eddie gasped and choked next to me. I searched the floor for his inhaler. It was by my foot. I grabbed it quickly, while the clown mocked Eddie and gasped just the way he did. It moaned and pounced onto Eddie, screaming and jittering. I pushed its head away from him.  
“GET AWAY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” I screeched. He turned to me, eyes big and yellow. He pushed me up into the wall. I whimpered, trying to pull his hands off of me. The faint sounds of a little girls screams floated in.  
“Can you hear her, Janie? Hear her screams? I held her just like this, you know. Up against the brick wall. She couldn’t stop crying. ‘Janie! Janie help me!’” He threw his head back, neck stretching until his head hit his back, and laughed, high pitched and scary. Then he snapped it forward to me again.  
“Then, I pulled off her pretty ballet shoes, and bit off her toes, one by one!” He growled. I sobbed.  
“Yes, that’s right. She was screaming and sobbing just like you. She was nearly dead by the time I got to her knees.” He giggled. Then he pulled me off the wall and banged me back into it so hard I blacked out.


	13. Say You Won't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be chapter 12-13 again, but through Richie's POV. Starting with Betty calling out the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, much longer chapter, seeing as I fused two chapters into one ^.^

Richie's POV

"Hello?" The voice called out again. Jane glanced at us before running off and climbing the stairs.   
"Betty?!" She screamed.   
"Jane! Wait!" Bill yelled. We ran after her.   
"Help me, please!" The voice cried out.   
"I'm here! I'm here Betty it's okay!" She yelled. I could hear the faint sounds of a young girl gasping and gagging. We caught up to her, she was standing still and staring at the room at the end of the hallway.   
"Betty!" She gasped.   
A girl was lying on the floor, only visible from the waist up. There was blood dripping from her mouth. She let out a small sob, and then was dragged from sight.   
"NO!" Jane screamed and ran to her. Bill ran up and grabbed her, pulling her back over to Eddie and I.   
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO BILL! BETTY! BETTY!" She screamed. He pushed her into Eddie, who gripped on tight. I squinted. 

Watch those hands, Kaspbrak. You so much as scrape her and I swear I'll-

"J-Jane calm down. S-stay here with E-Eddie. We'll save her." He said.   
"No, no I'm coming." She argued, pushing Eddie's arms off of herself. I was slightly proud. 

She's so brave

Bill sighed. "St-stay in the back. I don't know w-what we'll see." He ordered. She nodded, tears streaming. I turned and walked slowly to the door, Bill beside me. I shivered, this place was fucking creepy. We walked in the door. The room was empty, except for a doorway leading to another room with a single brown mattress on the floor.   
"She was just here, where the fuck did she go?" I asked. Bill shrugged. 

*bang!*

The door closed behind us. I glimpsed Jane and Eddie running to us, screaming.   
"What the-Eddie! Jane!" Bill grabbed the door handle. They're voices were muffled, but I could hear them screaming on the other side.   
"Jane! Jane, Eddie what happened?!" I yelled.   
"Eddie! Open the door!" Bill yelled. 

 

"Richie."

 

I turned slowly. The doorway now led to a dark room, filled with items covered by blankets. I peered in. Eddie and Jane's faces popped out.   
"C'mere Richie." Eddie chuckled, hiding behind some blankets. Jane giggled and hid too. Bill continued to pull and yell at the door. I walked in the room, slightly exasperated.   
"Eddie. Jane. Where are you guys?" I turned to look behind the blankets but they were gone.   
"Guys, where the fuck are you? We're not playing hide-and-seek, dipshit!" I said. Something ran past me. I whipped around.   
"Jane?!" I called out. She giggled creepily. Her voice, usually gorgeous and melodic, sang out, only sounding more evil and demonic. 

"Why do you hide inside your walls,  
When there is music in my halls  
All I see is an empty room,  
No fun, no joy, an empty tomb."

(Ballora's' song from FNaF Sister Location)  
I shivered slightly.   
"C'mon Jane. Not funny." I said.   
"Richie?"  
I turned and saw Bill standing outside the door. I sighed in relief and walked to him. The door shut.   
"Richie!" He yelled. I grabbed the knob and shook it. The door wouldn't budge.   
"Bill! Bill c'mon open the door! What happened?!" I yelled. The lights started flickering.   
"Richie! Open the door Richie!" Bill's muffled voice rang out.   
"I can't!" I yelled, backing away from the door. 

*thwip*

I turned. 

Oh fuck. 

The blankets had fallen off, revealing several clown statues.   
"Oh shit." I mumbled. One of the clowns let out a high pitched laugh. I turned back to the door. In front of it was a small clown doll. I screamed and backed away, gasping. I slowed my breath and turned. I gingerly walked to one of the mannequins, sticking out my hand and tapping it on the cheek to be sure it was fake. My fingers tapped the hard plastic and I sighed.   
"Stupid clowns." I mumbled. Another blanket fell, revealing a clown sitting with its back facing me at an organ piano and a coffin. The coffin opened slowly, the word 'FOUND' painted over a missing poster of me. It was written in blood.   
"Oh fuck." I said, slowly approaching the coffin. Inside was a blanket covering something. I reached out and, after a few deep breaths, pulled the blanket off. Under it was me, only there were maggots eating away at my rotting flesh.   
"Ugh!" I pulled the coffin lid shut. It opened and the clown from the projector popped out, yelling. I screamed and backed away. It landed on the coffin in a sort of Spider-Man pose. Eddie and Jane appeared on either side of it.   
"BEEP BEEP RICHIE." They all said in unison. Then IT launched forward, hands out to grab me and teeth sharp and drooling. I screamed and ran to the door. Bill opened it just as IT reached me. I fell back, out of the door and Bill slammed it shut.   
"We need to get out of here. We need to find Eddie and Jane." He said. I nodded and stood. We turned and saw the mattress. We could hear laughter as Eddie's head poked out of the middle. His lips were dry and chapped, dark circles under his eyes and his face was dirty and pale.   
"You wanna play loogie?" He asked. Black goo spurted from his mouth and he laughed, shaking and convulsing. His head then was dragged down into the mattress, out of sight. The black goo seeped to us, steam flowing off. We turned and saw three doors, each with something written in blood on them. 

NOT SCARY AT ALL  
SCARY  
VERY SCARY

We glanced at each other before running and opening the one that said 'NOT SCARY AT ALL'. The room was pitch black. 

"Where's my shoe?"

Bill flipped the light switch on. Betty Ripsom hung by her wrists, her entire bottom half missing. She screamed. We screamed louder and shut the door.   
"WHERE THE FUCK WERE HER LEGS?!" I screeched. The goo was much closer now, closing us in.   
"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" I screamed, grabbing Bill's arms. Bill stood in front of me.   
"Th-this isn't real. Remember the missing kid poster? That wasn't real, so this isn't real." I nodded. He walked in front of me, hand on the door knob. I hid behind him, clutching him still.   
"C'mon, ready?" He asked.   
"No!" I yelled. He opened the door, and outside the door was the original hallway.  
"Oh, thank fuck." I gasped.   
"Wh-where are the others?" Bill asked.   
"HELP!!! HELLLP!!" Eddie's voice screamed. We ran down the hallway and opened one of the doors.   
"Eddie!" I shouted. Eddie was sitting, pressed against the wall, and in front of him was IT. Next to them was Jane, lying on the ground, unconscious.   
The clown glared at us.   
"Oh fuck. Eddie! Jane!" I shouted. The clown smiled.   
"This isn't real enough for you, Billy?" IT asked. "I'm not real enough for you?" His voice wavered.   
"Holy shit." I mumbled.   
"It was real enough for Georgie!" The clown said, laughing. Then he ran at us. We grabbed each other and screamed. Then, Beverly ran in and stuck a spear in IT's head. Eddie gasped. Blood floated up and out, flying up. Stan, Ben and Mike stood to the side, and Beverly joined us.   
"Get Eddie!" Bill and I said as we all ran to him, past the clown.   
"Eddie! Jane!" Beverly screamed over and over again. She and Bill knelt down to help him while I ran over to Jane.   
"Jane! What the fuck happened to her Eddie?" I yelled. He gasped, hardly able to breathe. I turned back to her, pulling her head in my lap.   
"Jane! Jane come on wake up! We have to go!" I yelled, tears brimming. 

Jane, c'mon please! Don't leave me!

Her eyes popped open. 

Thank fuck

"Where is it?!" She asked, shooting up and looking around. The clown turned slowly, it's face messed up and gross with a rod stabbed through its head. Jane screamed and I pulled her closer, turning to Eddie.   
"Eddie! Eddie look at me!" I yelled, trying to pull his face to look at mine.   
Everyone was screaming but I focused on Eddie. Jane stood beside me, and walked in front of us. I grabbed her hand, trying to pull her down. She pulled her hand from my grasp and tossed me Eddie's inhaler. I grabbed and tossed it onto Eddie's lap.   
"Jane!" Bill and Eddie yelled.   
"Jane stop! What are you doing?!" Ben hollered.   
"Jane no!" Beverly cried out.   
"Jane what the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed. She ignored us all.   
"If I go with you," She hesitated. "Do you promise not to hurt the others?" She finished. The clown smiled.   
"NO! NO I WON'T LET YOU!" I screamed. 

It took me so long to get back to you!

"Do we have a deal?" She asked, deadpan as she stuck her hand out. The clown advanced, reaching out to grab her. Everyone screamed beside me. I frowned. 

Not on my watch. 

I stood, my fists clenched. IT looked over at me.   
"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Her." I growled. IT somehow heard me over everyone else and paused. Then, IT slung its head around, slicing Ben in the stomach and left, heading through another door. Jane slumped to the ground.   
"Don't let it get away!" Bill yelled, running past Jane to follow the clown. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly to me. She turned and focused on Eddie.   
"He needs a hospital." She said. 

She's distracting herself. Focusing on something else. Why? I just saved her fucking life?!

I shook my head.   
"No time. Alright Eddie, I'm gonna snap your arm into place." I said.   
"DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Eddie screamed.   
"Richie are you sure?!" She asked. I shrugged. 

*snap*

Eddie screamed in pain. Everyone ran outside, Bill and I hoisting Eddie into a basket on Mike's bike. I climbed on my bike and Jane hopped on behind me, hugging me tightly from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo get ready for some ANGST in the next chapter!   
> ALSO I think I'm gonna go back and actually name the chapters lol. Some might be song names. If you guys ever think up any clever names for either the chapter or fanfiction itself, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments. I'm still very new to writing and could use all the help I can get!  
> ALSO ALSO I know that Richie wasn't the reason that IT fled the scene but I wanted him to okay? He's such a bad ass and I feel like the only time that shows is the end scene and frankly that's not enough for me. So be prepared for a more protective bad ass Richie.


	14. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane wakes up and realizes she can't let her friends get hurt anymore.

Jane’s POV

 

“It was real enough for Georgie!”

 

I tried to open my eyes, but they were far too heavy. 

Where am I?

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

My head grew dizzy with screams. Then my mind cleared. 

Neibolt  
Bill  
Richie  
Eddie  
Betty  
Clown

“Get Eddie!” I heard Bill yell out.  
“Eddie! Eddie, Jane!” That voice was definitely Beverly’s.  
“Jane! What the fuck happened to her Eddie?” My heart swelled. Richie.  
“Jane! Jane come on wake up! We have to go!”

My eyes popped open. 

“Where is it?!” I asked, shooting up and looking around. I saw the clown turn slowly, it’s face messed up and gross with a rod stabbed through its head. I screamed, my head still buzzing. Everyone screamed and there was a mess of voices, and constant ‘fuck’s from Richie, but I could only focus on one thing. 

The clown headed right to us. 

I have to protect them. 

I stood, shakily, and walked in front of them. Richie grabbed my hand, trying to pull me down. I pulled my hand from his grasp and tossed him Eddie’s inhaler.  
“Jane!”  
“Jane stop! What are you doing?!”  
“Jane no!”  
“Jane what the fuck are you doing?!”  
I shook the voices off, keeping my eyes on the clown.  
“If I go with you,” I started. “Do you promise not to hurt the others?” My hands gripped my skirt. 

No shaking  
No stuttering  
No fear of any kind  
No crying 

The clown smiled. 

“NO! NO I WON’T LET YOU!” Richie screamed.  
“Do we have a deal?” I asked, sticking my hand out. The clown advanced, reaching out to grab my hand. Everyone screamed behind me. Then, it changed its mind. It slung its head around, slicing Ben in the stomach and left, heading through another door. I slumped to the ground.  
“Don’t let it get away!” Bill yelled, running past me to follow the clown. Richie grabbed me and hugged me to him. I turned and focused on Eddie.  
“He needs a hospital.” I said. Richie shook his head.  
“No time. Alright Eddie, I’m gonna snap your arm into place.”  
“DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Eddie screamed.  
“Richie are you sure?!” I asked. 

*snap*

Eddie screamed in pain. Everyone ran outside, Richie and Bill hoisting Eddie into a basket on Mike’s bike. I climbed on Richie’s bike, and we rode off.


	15. We All Wanna Get in a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers have a fight

Jane’s POV

“You, You did this!”

Eddie’s mom grabbed him and pulled him with her to her car.   
“You know how delicate he is.” She continued.   
“W-w-we were attacked Mrs. K-“ Bill tried to explain. She pushed Eddie into the front seat.   
“No! Don’t try and blame anyone else.” She slammed his door shut and fumbled with her keys. They fell right in front of Beverly.   
“Here, let me help.” Beverly bent down to get the keys.   
“No! Stay back!” Mrs. Kaspbrak ordered. She grabbed her keys and leaned close to Bev.   
“Oh I’ve heard of you miss Marsh. And I don’t want a dirty girl like you touching my son.” She spat. Steam practically poured out my ears. 

How dare she

“Mrs. K, I s-s-“ Bill started again.   
“No! You are all monsters! All of you. And Eddie is done with you. Do you hear? Done!” She yelled. 

That’s it

“Mrs. K, it’s not their fault. It’s mine! I didn’t grab him before he fell, and now he’s hurt. And I’m so sorry! But all of this is MY fault. Don’t punish Eddie or the others on my account.” I begged. Eddie looked at me from his window, tears steadily streaming. She glared at me.   
“And to think, I used to trust him around you. Just wait till your parents find out.” She growled and got in her car, speeding off. We all followed her into the street, I held back tears. 

There goes my best friend 

Bill turned.   
“I saw the well. W-w-we know where it is a-and next time, we’ll be better prepared.” He said.   
“No! No next time Bill! Your insane!” Stan yelled.   
“Why? We all know no one else is going to do anything.” Beverly asked. I nodded.   
“Eddie was nearly killed! And look at this motherfucker! He’s leaking hamburger helper!” Richie yelled, pointing at a bleeding Ben.   
“Richie-“ I started.   
“No! Not to mention you Jane. What the hell were you thinking!” He yelled.   
“I was thinking that I should protect my friends!” I shouted.   
“Why?! So you can be some kind of hero?! News flash princess, just because you have a perfect life, doesn’t make you any better than the rest of us!” He spat. 

That’s it

“Oh, that’s right, cuz I’m the princess with a perfect life. Well ‘news flash’ Richie, my life isn’t perfect! I have to sneak out just to see you losers! And if my mom found out, I’d be beaten and put under house arrest until I’m thirty! And my apologies for not being allowed to have a bike because I’ll get ‘unsightly leg muscles’. And don’t even get me started on my dress code. I hate heels and I hate skirts, and I hate all of it!!” I screamed. They all stared at me, shocked. I ripped off the handkerchief on my wrist, exposing my scars.   
“My stepmother fucking cuts me if I so much as tremble!” I yelled. “So sorry, Richie. Sorry that I’m just a princess with a perfect life, who wants to kill a damn clown. Cuz it’s not just gonna go away.” I spat. Beverly nodded.   
“We can’t pretend it’s gonna go away, Ben you said it yourself. It comes back every 27 years.” She stated.   
“Fine! I’ll be forty and far away from here! I thought you said you wanted to get out of this town too.” He replied.   
“Because I want to run towards something. Not away.” She said.   
“I’m sorry, who invited Molly Ringwald into the group?” Richie asked. She flipped him off.   
“Richie-“ I started.   
“I’m just saying let’s face facts! Real world! Georgie is dead. Stop trying to get us killed too.” He started to walk past Bill. Bill pushed him.   
“G-Georgie’s not dead.” He said.   
“You couldn’t save him, but you can still save yourself.” Richie tried to leave again but Bill pushed him again.   
“No t-t-t-t-take it back! You’re scared, and we all are, but take it back!” He shoved Richie.   
“Bill!” I shouted warningly. Richie shoved him back.   
“Guys stop!” I yelled. Bill pulled Richie by his shirt and punched him.   
“Bill!” Beverly yelled. Richie got up and tried to attack. Stan and Mike held him back while Beverly and Ben grabbed Bill’s arm. I stood in between them.   
“Stop it! Just stop! You both are acting like assholes!” I yelled. Bill tried to push past me to Richie but I held him back.   
“Your just a bunch of losers! Fuck off! Your just a bunch of losers and your gonna get yourself killed trying to catch that fucking stupid clown!” Richie yelled.   
“Richie stop!” Stan said.   
“STOP!” Beverly shouted. We let go of Bill, and Stan and Mike let go of Richie.   
“This is what it wants. It wants to divide us! We were all together when we hurt it, that’s why we’re still alive!” She explained.   
“Yeah? Well I plan to keep it that way.” Richie walked to me.   
“Richie-“ I started.   
“Leave me alone. I mean it Ripsom.” He muttered and shouldered me. Stan left as well. Then Ben slowly followed. Mike turned and started to walk away too.   
“Mike,” Beverly pleaded.   
“Guys, I can’t do this. My granddad was right. I’m an outsider. Gotta keep it that way.” He left too.   
“Um, I have to go, I’ll um, call you guys later.” I said, giving Bill and Beverly quick hugs before I headed home. I walked home, sniffing and wiping my tears off. 

 

Look what you did  
Hurt Eddie  
Hurt your friends  
Lost your friends   
All  
Your  
Fault  
Just like with Betty

 

I stopped. 

Wait, Betty!

I had seen her, mangled hair and bloody mouth but her. She must be alive. I’d call Bill once I got home and ask him. I groaned. 

Home

I was in for SUCH a beating. My clothes were ripped and dirty, my head was bleeding from when the clown knocked me out, my handkerchief was missing and Mrs. K was gonna tell my parents everything. 

Well not everything. She probably won’t mention the demonic clown

I sighed and continued walking. 

“Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young  
How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from  
I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it  
Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one  
It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam  
But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered  
Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yeah  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yeah  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out”  
I sighed. (Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots)

“Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money” a low voice sang out. 

I frowned. 

Who was that?

I looked to my left, searching through the trees for the person who sang those words.   
“Hello? Is anyone there?” I asked.   
Then, a figure peeked out from behind a tree. 

I gasped.


	16. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane runs home, to an even scarier situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super angst! Slight trigger warning cuz Jane has none-explicit suicidal thoughts.....srry! <3

Jane's POV

 

“Georgie?!”

 

The little boy walked out from behind the tree.   
“Jane? Help me please! I’m lost, I can’t find Billy.” He sobbed. I dropped my bag and started to run to him, but paused. 

His arm was gone

“Georgie, do you have a tourniquet on?” I asked. The boy shook his head. I backed away slowly, grabbing my bag.   
“Jane! Jane don’t go! Help me!” He pleaded. I shook my head.   
“You’re not Georgie. The human body would bleed to death after an arm is taken off. Unless it’s taken care of immediately. Georgie’s been gone for nine months.” I said. Georgie smiled, his face and body morphing into the giant clown.   
“Come float with me Jane. You know what your parents will do if you go home, and you’ve already caused enough damage to your friends. It’s just like you thought, it’s all your fault. Come on Jane, float with the clown.” He growled. 

HOW DOES HE KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING 

I screamed and ran. Home wasn’t that far off. I ran faster than I ever had, bursting through the door and locking it. I sighed, and turned around. My parents stood in the living room, glaring at me. 

Shit

I walked slowly to them.   
“Jane dear, where were you?” My mother asked.   
“Nowhere.” I replied.   
“Really? Because Mrs. Kaspbrak just called, saying Eddie broke his arm, and that it was your fault. She also said you were with some other kids, the Tozier boy, the Denbrough boy, the Uris boy, two boys she didn’t know and the Marsh girl-“  
“They have names you know. And whatever Mrs. K said about them is not true. They-“ I started to defend them but my stepmother interrupted.   
“This wasn’t the first time was it? Your father and I have been hearing things, people saying they’ve seen you all together before. At the fair, at school. We’ve heard you spend a lot of time with that Tozier boy too.” She growled. I frowned.   
“Richie. His name is Richie. And so what if I hang out with them?! I like spending time with them!” I yelled.   
“Do not use that tone with me!” She yelled. I gulped.   
“You know the rules Jane. How dare you disobey us.” My father said, taking off his belt.   
“No! No I’m not doing this!” I yelled. I ran up the stairs, my father close behind.   
“GET BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-“  
“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!” I screamed as I closed and locked my door. My father banged on the door, yelling and screaming at me. I fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. I grabbed the phone and dialed Nicks number. 

*ring*  
*ring*

“Hello, Nick Ripsom speaking.”  
“N-nick.”  
“Jane? Jane what’s wrong? Who’s yelling?”  
“D-dad, he and m-mother found out. Nick I ruined everything. I screwed it all up big time. Eddies hurt, and Richie and the gang hate me, and Betty’s gone and it’s all my fault! Everything, everything’s my fault.”  
“Jane, slow down, what’s happening?”  
“There was a clown! A clown and he-he- I can’t do this anymore Nick.”  
“Do what? Do what Jane?”  
“LIVE! I’m sick of everything happening and it’s all my fault! I wish it would all just stop!”  
“Jane, don’t say that okay?! DO NOT SAY THAT.”  
“But it’s true!”  
“I’m coming over, okay? I’ll be there in a month, I wish it could be sooner, but I am coming. Don’t do anything Jane.”  
“I l-love you Nick.”  
“I love you so much baby sister.”

I put the phone down, still crying. 

“I really hate my mind right now  
Stacking up problems that are so unnecessary  
Wishing I could slow things down  
I wanna let go, but there’s comfort in the panic  
And I drive myself crazy thinking everything’s about me  
Yeah I drive myself crazy cuz I can’t escape the gravity  
I’m holding oooon  
Why is everything so heavy  
Holding oooooon  
To so much more than I can carry  
I keep dragging around what’s bringing me down  
If I just let go, I’d be set free  
Holding oooooon  
Why is everything so heavy?”

(Heavy by Linkin Park)


	17. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed, Jane and Richie have another fight.

I walked to the synagogue, dressed in a white dress and white heels. It had been almost a month since the Neibolt house, and I hadn’t talked to anyone but Bill and Beverly since, and barely at that. Turns out Betty was just an illusion, a lure from the clown. On another topic, after my parents beat me, they basically disowned me, they merely checked on me every five minutes to be sure I never snuck out again. I didn’t eat or sleep much, stuck inside my room. The only reason I was out today was because Mr. Uris invited me to Stanley’s Bar Mitzvah. My parents didn’t bother to come, so I walked in and sat down, alone. It was awkward, I didn’t know anybody there. Then, someone caught my eye. 

Richie 

He wore a pastel blue suit, and his hair was brushed and neat. I hated to admit it, but he looked rather handsome. He stared at me, and eventually gave me a small smile. 

Just because you have a perfect life, doesn’t make you any better than the rest of us!!

I frowned and glared at him. He looked shocked, as if he expected me to smile back. 

Hmph. After what he said, he’s lucky I looked at him at all. 

The people around me hushed, and I turned to see Stan walk up to the stage and stand by his father. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back. I had no beef with Stan.   
“When you're a kid, you think that you'll always be... protected, and cared for. Then, one day, you realize that's not true. If you open your eyes, you will see what we're going through. 'Cause when you're alone as a kid, the monsters see you as weaker. You don't even know they're getting closer. Until it's too late. Indifference, is a part of growing up.” He paused.   
“Stanley….” his father said warningly.   
“Becoming an adult isn’t about being able to vote, or being able to drink or drive,” his father started to take the microphone away but Stan backed away, off the stage. “Becoming an adult, according to the holy scripture of Derry,” Stan continued.   
“Is learning not to give a shit!”  
He threw down the microphone and walked out. (MIC DROP)  
My jaw dropped. 

Woah Stan! Way to go!

I was immensely proud of him. The crowd was shook. Then, I heard someone start clapping. I turned and saw Richie stand up, smiling and clapping loudly. I burst into giggles, tearing up a bit from the silly boy. His mom pulled him down and he stopped, fixing his glasses and looking at me. When he saw me laughing he flat out beamed. 

Don’t smile Jane! Your mad at him, remember?

I coughed, trying to hide my laughter and returned to glaring at him. 

(This song is sung in Jane’s head)

Did you think we'd be fine?  
Still got scars in my back from your knives  
So don't think it's in the past  
These kind of wounds they last and they last  
Now, did you think it all through?  
All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal, but this won't  
So if you come in my way  
Just don't  
Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I  
’Cause baby, now we've got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
’Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!  
Now we've got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

 

(Bad blood by Taylor Swift)

Richie bowed his head in defeat. 

Richies POV

I ducked my head. 

Why won’t she look at me? Is it what I said?

I had been not-so-subtly been trying to get Jane to notice me all day. But no matter what I did, she just glared at me. It’s kinda getting on my nerves. Not to mention the fact that she and Stan have been sneaking smiles at each other all day. She and Stan barely hang out! What gives?! The service ended and I stood with my parents to greet Mr. Uris. People made a line and I bounced, impatient. 

Can they hurry up? I need to talk to Jane. 

 

Jane’s POV

“It was a wonderful service Mr. Uris, thank you for inviting me.” I said politely. He nodded and smiled, and I walked away, my heels clicking quietly. I opened the door and sighed with relief. 

Phew. That could have been worse. 

I walked home. 

“Jane!”

I screamed and flung my purse out, hitting the person who jumped out of the alley.   
“Stan! You gave me a heart attack!” I yelled, my hands clutching my chest and his arm.   
“Sorry.” He said sheepishly. “So...you came.”  
“Well of course I came, my best friend is a man now! You are officially Stan the Man!” I smiled, punching him affectionately on the shoulder. He groaned.   
“Oh shut up. As far as I’m concerned I’m just a teenage boy.”  
I grinned.   
“So, no offense, but, why are you here?” He asked. I frowned, confused.   
“What do you mean? I got an invitation.”   
He furrowed his brows.   
“Oh. My dad must have sent you one.”  
“So….you had no idea I was coming?” I asked. He shook his head.   
“But I’m glad you did! I wasn’t sure about inviting the gang ever since…..” he trailed off. I nodded.   
“I’m glad I came too, you look nice.” I said, gesturing to his suit. He smiled.   
“So do you.”  
I smiled shyly and looked at the ground.   
“Well, it was nice to see you, Stan the Man.” I walked away.   
“It was nice to see you too Jane.” He waved. I waved back.   
“Loved how you ended your speech by the way!” I shouted. He laughed.   
“Thanks! Bye Jane!”  
“Bye Stan!”  
I turned and faced forward. The walk home was nice, soothing. I slowed as I passed by the Tozier house. Their car was in the driveway so I knew they were home. I felt kinda bad, Richie had seemed hurt earlier. 

Well he hurt me so it’s only fair. 

I shook my head, continuing on my walk home. When suddenly,

“Jane!”

I turned to see Richie, still in his suit, burst out the door and run to me. I crossed my arms.   
“What do you want Tozier?”  
He frowned.   
“Seriously? Your gonna call me by my last name now? What’s going on with you Jane?” He asked. I huffed.   
“Me?! What’s wrong with you?! You were so rude and mean to me and what you think I’m just gonna forget because you did something funny?!” I yelled.   
“Hey I wasn’t the one who made a stupid-ass decision to give up my fucking life so that a few losers who were going to be killed anyway could live long enough to go back to fight that stupid clown!” He shouted.   
“I can’t believe you, I can’t believe you right now!” I walked away.   
“Hey! I’m not done yet!” He followed me.   
“Well I am.” I walked faster.   
“Look just talk to me Jane!” He pleaded. I whipped around to face him.   
“No! I don’t wanna talk Tozier! Gosh you are so full of yourself!” I yelled and with that, I turned and walked inside. 

 

“You must think that I’m stupid  
You must think that I’m a foool  
You must think that I’m new to this  
But I have seen this all before

I’m never gonna let you close to me   
Even though you mean the most to me  
Cuz everytime I open up it huuurts  
So I’m never gonna get too close to you  
Even though I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt

Cuz everytime you hurt me the less that I cry  
And everytime you leave me the quicker these tears dry  
And everytime you walk out the less I love you  
Baby we don’t stand a chance, it’s sad but it’s true  
I’m way too good at goodbyes”

(Good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith)


	18. Sit Still, Look Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly is missing, Jane stands up to her parents

Jane’s POV

I walked with my parents, out in the city. My parents were shopping for clothes for me, and I was sulkily walking with them. I’d been super down ever since I talked with Eddie that morning. 

*flashback to that morning*

*ring*  
*ring*

“Hello?”  
“Hi Eddie. It’s Jane.”  
“Jane?! What are you doing? You know my mom would freak if she found out I was talking to you. Lucky you, she’s asleep right now.”  
“I know, I’m sorry. I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you Eds.”  
“I miss you too Jane, gosh more than you could imagine. Have you talked to any of the others?”  
“Bill, Bev. I went to Stan’s Bar Mitzvah.”  
“Have you talked to Richie?”  
“......yes, but it wasn’t a very happy conversation.”  
“Why not? You two are so close.”  
“He, um said some really awful things about me after you left. It was terrible, everyone was yelling and fighting….and it was all my fault, especially your arm, I’m so sorry Eds.”  
“It was not your fault. I saw that….thing….and I couldn’t help but faint. It’s not your fault. And neither was the fight. The others are just idiots.”  
“I miss you Eddie. It was nice talking to you.”  
“I miss you too Jane. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Bye Eddie.”  
“Bye Jane.”

*flashback ovahhhh*

Stupid Mrs. Kaspbrak. Can barely talk to my best friend. Stupid parents. Stupid adults. Stupid stupid stupid. 

“Jane?”

I snapped out of my thoughts, turning to see who was calling behind me. It was Bill.   
“Hey Big Bill, what’s wrong? You look upset.” I said, reading his face.   
“It’s b-b-Beverly. She and I w-were supposed to meet up, b-but she never came.”  
My eyes widened.   
“Let’s go check her apartment. If she’s not there, then we’ll go to Neibolt.” I instructed. He nodded.   
“You most certainly will not.”  
I turned. My parents were glaring at Bill and I.   
“Mother, you don’t understand-“ I started.   
“No, you don’t understand. We are buying you makeup and clothes and we are going home. You will not be talking to this boy anymore Jane.” My dad growled. I frowned.   
“No.”  
His glare intensified.   
“What?!” He asked me. I crossed my arms and stood my ground.   
“I said no. I’m done being your little play toy. No more makeup, no more dress code, no more beatings and no more lies. I didn’t force myself onto Henry, dad. Henry tried to rape me.” I yelled. Everyone around me stopped. Bill gasped. From the corner of my eye, I could see Richie, about to go into the arcade. His face was red and his jaw had dropped, but I was more interested in his hands. They were clenched into fists. 

Why is he so angry?

“What?! That’s ridiculous-“ my father shouted.   
“No! What’s ridiculous is that I can’t have any friends, that I get beaten black and blue for being home late, that I can’t even tell you the truth because you won’t believe me! I’m done hiding in the shadows, Henry Bowers tried to rape me and that’s the solid truth. I even have proof if you need it.” I yelled, tears in my eyes.   
“HOW DARE YOU- DO NOT YELL AT ME I AM YOUR FATHER-“  
“AND I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!” I spat back. “I should be treated as such! You don’t even call me your daughter unless you’re yelling at me! I don’t want to live like this Dad! I wanna talk to you, hug you, have a relationship with you! Like we did before mom left.” I choked down sobs. His face softened when I mentioned my mother.   
“Do not talk to your father that way young lady. You are going to marry a wealthy man and become a doctor. Just like we told you.” My stepmother said.   
“No, I’m gonna marry who I love, even if he is dirt poor. And I’m gonna be a singer, the best singer the world ever heard. Just like mom was.” I said. 

 

“Could dress up, to get love,   
Well guess what, I’m never gonna be that girl, who’s living in a Barbie world  
Could wake up, in makeup   
And play dumb  
Pretending that I need a boy  
Who’s gonna treat me like a toy

And all the other girlies gonna wear expensive things  
Like diamond rings   
But I don’t wanna be a puppet that your playing on a string  
This queen don’t need a king  
Oh I don’t know what you’ve been told  
But this gal right here’s gonna rule the world  
And that is where I’m gonna be  
Because I wanna be  
No I don’t wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your nine-to-five dreams   
Of picket fences and trophy wives  
But that’s not where I’m gonna be  
Cuz I don’t wanna be  
No I don’t wanna sit still, look pretty.”

(Sit still, look pretty by Daya)  
I held back my tears and turned to Bill.   
“C’mon Bill. Let’s find her.”  
And with that, Bill and I climbed on his bike and sped off, leaving my parents dumbfounded on the street. 

Richie’s POV

I stood, shocked at what had just happened. Jane and Bill whizzed past me. 

He tried to rape her?  
HE TriEd tO RAPE HeR?  
HE TRIED TO WHAT NOW?

I paced, unsure of what to do. What I really wanted to do was punch Henry Bowers lights out, to push him off the edge of a cliff. Instead I walked inside the arcade and started playing street fighter. 

How dare he  
How dare her parents treat her like that   
Stupid Bowers  
Stupid parents   
Stupid…...Bill  
Punched me  
Took me into Neibolt   
Walked right by Jane and tried to follow that fucking clown  
And yet, she hangs out with HIM?!  
Why?

 

Am I not good enough?


	19. YOU DIE IF YOU TRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers regroup and head into the sewers

Jane’s POV

Bill and I walked into Beverly’s apartment tentatively, just in case her father was there. The door was already open. 

Huh, that’s weird. 

“B-b-Beverly?” Bill called out. I walked to the living room. The iron board was flipped over. 

What happened here?

“Bevvie! Beverly are you here?!” I called out. We walked to the bathroom and stopped. I did my best not to scream. Mr. Marsh was lying there, on the bathroom floor, blood seeping from his head. Bill pulled me away, grabbing my hand and leading me to Beverly’s room. We stared at the wall. On it was written, in blood,

YOU DIE IF YOU TRY

I screamed. Bill pulled me out and we ran to his bike.   
“I’ll d-d-drop you off at your house. C-call Eddie and tell him and then head to n-n-Neibolt. Search the house and if she’s not there, wait for me and the others. Okay j-Jane?” I nodded, crying silently. 

Please God, don’t take her

He dropped me off and I bolted to my room. My parents still weren’t there so I didn’t have to worry about them. I called Eddie and told him, panicked, that IT had Beverly and to meet us all at Neibolt. He agreed and hung up. I looked in the mirror. My skirt and lacy shirt was NOT appropriate for killing a clown. I took my clothes off and grabbed a pair of shorts I had bought and hidden and pulled them on. I then pulled on the only plain t shirt I had, a pale pink one, and shoved on my converse. I pushed my bangs out of my face, grabbed my bag and ran to Neibolt. I was there before the others, so I went in and checked the house. I walked inside the creepy door, scared out of my mind. So I tried to sing to help ease my mind. 

“I really hope I can do it   
Cuz they’re all depending on me  
I know that I must leave the only home I’ve ever known  
And brave the dangers of the sewers   
Saving Bev before she’s eaten  
I mean, how hard can that be?  
Walking through a creepy house  
So dark and I think I’m gonna die  
Well isn’t that a super fantastic sign  
It’s gonna be a fantastic day  
Such awfulness it’s gonna bring  
Got a pocketful of knives, hope they really sting  
Yeah I’m ready to take on anything!”

(Get back up again from Trolls yea yea I know but I think it’s a cute song) There was no sign of anyone or anything. I ran back outside and paced back and forth, panicking. 

Where are they?!

“Jane!” I turned and saw the whole gang, minus Bev, biking to me.   
“Bill!” I shouted and opened the gate, allowing them to walk in. I grabbed Bill and hugged him tight.   
“I searched, I searched everywhere Bill I can’t find her! She’s not in there, and it was scary and oh I can’t breathe.” I started hyperventilating. Eddie ran up and patted me on the back.   
“It’s ok Jane, we’ll find her.” He murmured soothingly. I nodded.   
“Guys, spikes.” Bill started grabbing spikes and shoving them in his backpack. Richie grabbed a bottle and smashed it against the railing, shards of glass flying everywhere. It was completely broken. Not able to use it, Richie tossed the top aside. I leaned down and grabbed another bottle, doing the same thing Richie did. Only this time, I was left with a sharp shard of glass. I smirked to him, and turned it in my palm. Then I got an idea. I reached up and cut the ponytail holder in my hair, letting it fall down, surrounding my face. My parents had always told me to keep my hair out of my face, better looking and better for medical practice. So this was an act of defiance. Richie gasped next to me. I flipped my hair and walked off, putting the shard in my bag for later.   
“Hey Jane, Richie, why don’t you look around the back of the house for anything else we can use.” Stan asked. I glared at him with dagger eyes. 

Dude! Not cool!

He just stared back. 

‘Talk to him’

I rolled my eyes and walked off with Richie. Once we were out of sight I headed up ahead of him, not wanting to be near him.   
“Jane, please, just hear me out.” Richie pleaded behind me. I contemplated it. Then I turned and crossed my arms, staring at him.   
“What-what is this? What does this mean?” He asked.   
“I’m listening.” I said. He nodded and took a deep breath.   
“Okay listen I’m reaallly sorry I screwed up like really bad and I feel so bad and I had no idea you were going through stuff and I didn’t mean to hurt anyone especially you because I’ve kinda had a crush on you since we met and-“  
“Wait, what? You had a crush on me?” I gasped. He nodded sheepishly.   
“Yeah I, uh, I don’t know I….damn it!” He yelled.   
“What’s wrong?” I asked.   
“I want to tell you so bad! Ho-how I feel I just, I don’t know it’s like I can’t talk and you know its weird when I don’t talk and-“  
I walked up to him, grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and kissed him. It was much different from kissing Bowers. Kissing Bowers was scary, I was so scared that I might do something wrong that I would just freeze up. But Richie? Kissing Richie was like coming home, like snuggling up in warm blankets on a rainy day, like watching a sunset. I pulled back and let go of his shirt. His face was extremely red and his eyes were wide. I smirked.   
“Cat got your tongue Richie?”  
He blushed even harder. I glanced around us.   
“Doesn’t look like there’s anything we can use here.” I walked back to the front. Richie caught up with me and grabbed my pinkie with his. I blushed and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. We turned to the gang.   
“Nothing. We ready?” I asked. Bill nodded and with that we all headed in.


	20. Into the Sewers Part One: Mental Breakdowns Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers enter the sewers.

Jane’s POV

We walked slowly into the creepy house. I gripped Richie’s hand harder.   
“Stan?” Ben said, stopping. I turned. Stan was just outside the door.   
“Stan we all have to go. B-b-Beverly was right. If we split up like last time, that clown will kill us one by one. But if we s-sti-stick together, all of us, we’ll win. I promise.” Bill stuttered. Richie nodded. I walked over to Stan and held out my hand. He took it and held on tightly. We walked downstairs and saw the well. It was broken a bit, with dust and cobwebs galore. Stained on the side of it was what appeared to be blood. I shivered.   
“Hey Eddie, you got a quarter?” Richie asked.   
“I wouldn’t wanna make a wish in that fucking thing.” Eddie stated. We shone our flashlights down it. It looked bottomless.   
“Beverly?!” Ben shouted. It echoed down the chasm.   
“How are we supposed to get down there?” Mike asked. Bill turned and pointed to a rope on the floor. We grabbed it and hooked it up to the well. Bill went down first, then Eddie, Ben, Richie and Stan. Mike was about to go down when he got hit by a pipe. He yelled in pain. I turned and saw a very bloody Bowers.   
“Henry?!” I shouted, confused. He grabbed my shirt and shoved me aside, knocking me into the wall. He then grabbed Mike, flinging him onto the ground. I heard shouts from the Well. I looked around. 

C’mon there’s gotta be a weapon here somewhere 

I spotted a shovel and crawled over to it slowly, trying to hide from Henry’s sight. He grabbed the rope and pulled it up, trapping the boys in the sewer. Then he turned to Mike, walking up to him slowly. 

Hang in there Mike 

“You didn’t listen to what I told you, did ya? You should have stayed out of Derry, your parents didn’t, look what happened to them.”  
It took all of my strength not to walk over and beat the crap out of Henry right then and there. Instead I grabbed the shovel and quietly inched to Bowers.   
“I still get sad every time I pass by that pile of ashes. Sad, that I couldn’t have done it myself.” He continued. Mike reached and tried to grab his gun. They fought, pushing each other.   
“Fuck down!” Henry growled. He grabbed the gun and pointed it to Mike, ready to pull the trigger.   
*whap!*  
I smacked his head with the shovel. He fell off of Mike.   
“Stay away Bowers!” I yelled. He stood and smiled, his teeth bloody and gross.   
“You can’t kill me, Jane. Truth is you still love me, you can’t get enough.” He growled.   
“Oh really? Is that right?

Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me  
And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble”

(I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift)  
While I was singing, Mike crept around behind Bowers. When I finished, Mike picked him up and threw him down the well. I saw the boys heads poke out of a pipe.   
“Holy shit!!” Richie yelled. Mike turned to me, panting.   
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.” I replied.   
“Mike! Jane!” Eddie yelled.   
“We’re okay.” He said. They all sighed with relief. Mike loaded his gun, and as he did so the bullets fell down into the abyss.   
“Jeez!” He tried to grab them but he wasn’t quick enough.   
“It’s okay Mike, I’m sure we’ll only need one.” I said.   
“I sure hope so.” Mike mumbled. Then he climbed down the rope. I climbed down last. The boys helped me into the pipe.   
“Guys, where’s Stan?” Eddie asked.   
“Stan’s not here?!” I yelled. Eddie shook his head.   
“Shit!” I groaned and crawled out of the pipe behind him, into the sewers.   
“Stan!” We yelled. He was nowhere in sight. Then we heard them. His screams.   
“STAN!” We screamed and ran to the sounds. We arrived to a door, he was inside, I could feel it.   
“Hold on Stan!” Bill yelled.   
“We’re coming!” Eddie shouted. The door opened and we walked into the silent room.   
“Stan?! Stan where are you!?” I shouted. Eddie ran over and grabbed Stan’s flashlight off the ground. We looked in front of us and there he was, lying on the ground. A woman was bent over him, eating his face.   
“What the fuck is that?!” Richie yelled. She pulled off and smiled evilly. We screamed and she backed away, into a pipe. When she leaned back out she had turned into the clown.   
“Shit! Oh shit!” Richie yelled. It disappeared into the pipe. I ran to Stan. He was convulsing.   
“Stan! Stan come on wake up!” I cried, tears falling onto his bleeding face. Everyone followed suit and he shot up, screaming.   
“It’s okay! Stan it’s okay!” We all reassured him. He sobbed hard.  
“YOU LEFT ME! YOU TOOK ME INTO NEIBOLT! YOUR NOT MY FRIENDS! YOU MADE ME GO INTO NEIBOLT!” He sobbed.   
“No Stan! We didn’t! We would never do that to you we love you! It was the clown!” I cried. All of us sobbed together, clutching each other close as we encouraged each other.   
“Friends don’t do things like that Stan. We stick together. From now on.” I said. Everyone nodded. 

But you did. 

You forced him in here. 

Practically dragged him. 

Mike almost died. 

Stan almost died. 

Eddie almost died. 

Beverly is probably dead by now. 

All. 

Your. 

Fault. 

I stood. “I, uh, need to think.” I turned and walked into a nearby pipe. I paced, hyperventilating, trying to push the thoughts away. 

No wonder your parents hate you. 

Stupid 

Worthless 

Piece

Of

Garbage 

You belong in the sewers 

You should have been taken

No one would care if you were taken

I slipped down the side of the pipe, shaking with sobs.   
“Jane?” I looked up. The gang was standing there, watching me.   
“What?” I asked, standing and wiping my eyes.   
“Jane, what’s wrong?” Eddie walked to me. I backed away, my arms out to push him away. He stopped.   
“Don’t. I’ll just screw you up too.” I cried.   
“What do you mean Jane?” Ben asked. I sighed.   
“I screw everything up! I’m a screw up! I’m the reason my mom died, I’m the reason Betty died, why my parents hate me, if it weren’t for me we probably wouldn’t be in this mess right now! Hell even the clown didn’t want me! I’m abused, beaten, and-and I can’t even tell anyone about it!” I screamed. “I hear voices all the time, reminding me of everything I ever did, reminding me of how worthless I am. Do you know what that’s like? To hear all the mistakes you’ve ever made just screaming at you?! Telling you over and over that it should have been you, that your sweet little sister should be coloring or playing with her friends-“ my voice cracked and I sobbed, unable to say anymore. Richie ran up and hugged me. I sobbed into his shoulder. All the others crowded around, and we all sobbed together.   
“I’m getting you out of there. I don’t care if I have to hide you in my basement (winkity-wink) you cannot live with those bastards any longer.” Richie said. I chuckled.   
“Thanks Rich.” I mumbled. We all broke and I looked around.   
“Where’s Bill?!” Eddie asked. I rolled my eyes.   
“Son of a bitch, I swear to God Bill! Why won’t people just fucking stay together!” I yelled. We ran out the pipe and into the sewers again. We ran through a gate, and Eddie tripped, dropping his flashlight into the water.   
“C’mon dude get out of there, that’s grey water.” Richie warned.  
“Where’s my fucking flashlight?!” He searched the water. Suddenly, bloody heads popped out of the water. We screamed and I pulled Eddie up.   
“WHAT THE- LET’S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!” Richie yelled. We ran past the heads. We ran into a cistern, and there she was, floating. 

 

“Beverly!”


	21. Into the Sewers Part Two: Face your Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle: Losers vs Pennywise

Jane’s POV 

“Beverly?!”  
“Bevvie?”  
“Holy shit.”

We ran up to her.   
“H-how is she in the air?” Richie asked.   
“I don’t know.” I answered.   
“Guys, are those?....” Eddie said.   
“The missing kids. Floating” Stan finished. I peeked out from behind Richie. The bodies were indeed floating over a huge pile of junk.   
“Here, Ben, c’mere and I’ll pick you up so you can pull her down.” Mike said. Ben ran over and reached up to Beverly while Mike picked him up. Richie stood by, his arms raised to help if needed.   
“S-shit.” Mike grunted.   
“Just let me grab her.” Ben said. He grabbed her shoes and pulled her down. She floated down slowly.   
“I’m slipping.” Ben said. Richie grabbed her shoes too and helped Ben. They pulled her all the way down and I let out a small sob, grabbing Richie’s hand. She was pale, and her eyes were clouded. Her face unfocused. She was catatonic.   
“Bev,” Ben said. “Beverly!” His voice raised to a shout. He turned to Richie and I.   
“Why isn’t she waking up?!” He screamed. I buried my face into Richie’s shoulder, sobbing. 

Please, no 

“What is wrong with her?!” Ben screamed. “Beverly please! Come on!” He hugged her. Richie pulled me in tight.   
Ben pulled back from hugging her, took a deep breath and kissed her.   
“Woah!” We all groaned. I stopped crying immediately, from shock, and turned my head, covering the side of my head and looking at Richie.   
“Don’t look!” I whispered, hitting his arm.   
“Why not?” He whispered back.   
“Because! It’s awkward! I feel like I’m intruding.” I whisper-shouted. He glanced back over.   
“They’re done.” He said. I turned. Bev was still catatonic. Then she gasped, coming to.   
“Bevvie!” I shouted, overjoyed. She stared at Ben.   
“‘January Embers.’” She said. I frowned. Richie looked at me. 

‘What?’ He asked.   
I shrugged. 

“‘My heart burns there too.’” Ben replied. They hugged tightly.   
“I’m sorry am I missing something here?!” I blurted. Everyone laughed.   
“Jesus, fuck.” Richie chuckled and slung his arms around the two, engulfing them in a hug.   
“Uh, excuse me, best friend since kindergarten over here.” I grumbled. They turned and Beverly hugged me.   
“I swear if you ever do anything like that again I will murder you myself.” I whispered. She laughed.   
“I love you Jane.”  
“I love you too. Almost as much as Ben, which by the way I want an explanation.” I pulled away. She smiled. Then looked around.   
“Where’s Bill?” She asked. My eyes widened.   
“Shit.” I mumbled. We ran around the junk pile, calling his name. We had run about half way around it when we saw him. He was standing there, looking at Georgie.   
“I wanna go home.” Georgie cried. Bill let out a sob. I started to walk up to comfort him but Richie pulled me back.   
“I miss you, I wanna be with mom and dad!” Georgie continued, his voice wavering.   
“I want nothing more than for you to be home.” Bill said, walking to him. “With mom, and dad. I miss you so much.” He cried.   
“I love you Billy.” Georgie said.   
“I love you too.” Bill replied. Then he raised the gun up to Georgie’s head. Georgie whimpered.   
“But you’re not Georgie.” He said. 

*bang*

I gasped. He shot Georgie in the head. Georgie fell to the ground, lifeless. Then he started convulsing, garbling and screaming. His clothes turned white, orange puff balls on the feet and chest. 

The clown

His arm grew back out, bloody at first and then covered by the clown suit. He stopped moving and screaming. Then his arms shot out to their normal length, his legs doing the same. He sat up, then stood up, hunched over so that he was in the same position, just standing instead of sitting.   
“KILL IT! KILL IT BILL!” Eddie screamed.   
“Shit! Kill it Bill!” Richie yelled.   
“Bill c’mon! Kill the stupid thing!” I shouted. We all started screaming at him to kill the friggin thing. The clowns eyes rolled from behind the sockets, staring at us creepily. It smiled.   
“It’s not loaded.” Mike mumbled. I snapped my head over.   
“It’s not what?!” I shouted.   
“Hey! It’s not loaded!” Mike yelled.   
Bill cocked the gun and shot It in the head.   
“Oh, fuck.” Richie gasped.   
A hole appeared on Its forehead and It jittered, leaning back as some black smoke flew out. Then It screamed, shaking Its head back and forth so fast It was a blur as It started to stand up straight. We all screamed. The hole disappeared and It launched forward. We ran but Bill stumbled and fell. The clown lept on top of him.   
“BILL!” I screamed.   
“Bill watch out!” Richie shouted. It opened its mouth to bite him but Bill held the gun up, and It bit the gun instead. Bill shoved the thing off.   
“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Beverly swiped up with a spear, trying to stab him again. It dodged and grabbed the spear, pushing it away.   
“BEVERLY NO!” Eddie screamed. Mike shoved her out of the way, poised to hit the clown with a pipe. It pushed him into the wall.   
“Mike!” Stan yelped. Beverly ran to help him. Bill jumped on It’s back and pulled a pipe into It’s mouth.   
“Help him!” Richie shouted. He ran and leaped onto Bill, grunting and grabbing on tight.   
“Fuck!” He grunted. Stan and Ben grabbed onto It’s arms and swung It around. I walked up to them.   
“Hold him still!” I yelled. They stopped. I walked right up to the filthy clown and punched him in the face.   
“That was for Beverly.” I said, punching him again.   
“And that was for Stan, (punch) for Eddie, (punch) for Mike, (punch) Ben, (punch) Bill, (punch) Richie, (punch) Betty!” I screamed and kept punching. 

“I followed my heart, into the fire  
Got burned, got broken, down by desire  
I tried, I tried, but the smoke in my eyes  
Left me blurry, blurry and blind  
I picked all the pieces up off the ground   
Got dirt on my fingers, but that’s gone now  
Got the glue in my hands  
I’m sticking to the plan  
Sticking to the plan that says I can  
Do anything at all  
I can do anything at all  
This is my kiss goodbye   
You can stand alone and watch me fly  
Cuz nothing’s keeping me down  
Gonna let it all out  
Gonna say it right now, right now, right now  
This is my big hello  
Cuz I’m here and never letting gooo  
I can finally see, it’s not just a dream  
When you set it all free, all free, all free  
You set it all freee”

(Set it all free from Sing AGAIN I KNOW I KNOW BUT I ADORE THIS SONG) His face was bloody and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him close as sweat dripped down my nose.   
“And this, (BIG UPPERCUT) was for me.” I backed off and swiped my nose, feeling extremely proud, and slightly in pain from my bloody knuckles. It swung Stan into the junk pile and ripped Richie off his back and onto the ground. He then did the same to Bill and Ben. We all backed off, Richie still sitting on the ground. The clown grabbed Bill in a headlock and began to drag him away, but paused.   
“Bill!” We shouted.   
“No, don’t! Let him go!” Beverly said.   
“No,” It shook its head. “I’ll take him, I’ll take aaaallll of you. Yes I’ll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fear.” He growled. Then he raised a shaking finger.   
“Oooor, you’ll just leave us be. I’ll take him, only him, then I will have my long rest, and you will live to grow, and thrive, and lead haaappy lives, until old age takes you back to the weeds.” He said shakily.   
“No, no! Let Bill go! Guys?!” I said, looking around at the gang.   
“Leave.” Bill whispered. I shook my head.   
“No! I’m not leaving you Bill!” I said, tears falling down without permission.   
“I’m the one who dragged you all into this, I’m s-s-s-sorry.” He wheezed.   
“S-s-s-Sorry hehehe.” The clown cackled.   
“Go!” Bill shouted. I shook my head again.   
“Guys, we can’t!” Beverly said.   
“S-s-s-Sorry.” Bill whispered. Richie stood up.   
“I told you, Bill. I fucking told you. I don’t wanna die. It’s your fault.” Richie said.   
“Richie…” my voice faltered. 

How can he do this?!

“You punched me in the face, made me walk through shitty water, you brought me to a fucking crackhead house!” Richie paced and counted on his fingers. Then he stopped.   
“And now,” he said, pulling a bat out of the junk pile, “I’m gonna have to kill this fucking clown.”

Richie. My heart soared. 

The clown dropped Bill.   
“WELCOME TO THE LOSERS CLUB, ASSHOLE!” Richie swung his bat into the clowns stomach. Mike jumped in and swung his spike down to the clowns head. A bunch of burned black arms shot out of It’s mouth, grabbing the spike.   
“MIKE!” The arms screeched. Stan grabbed a spike off the ground and chopped off the arms with one swing. The clown turned to him, it’s face morphing into the woman that was gnawing on him earlier. Richie swung his bat into It’s back. The woman screamed and ran up to Stan. He yelled and swung the spike up, smacking her straight in the face. Mike yelled and ran for It, but It dodged the attack and advanced over to him, it’s arms turning into crab-like legs. I grabbed the glass shard in my bag and tossed my bag into a nearby pipe.   
“HEY SHITHEAD! OVER HERE!” I yelled, kicking It in the back. It turned to me, growing eight hairy legs as it did.   
“Leave my friends alone!” I screamed. I held my hands to my side, clutching the shard in my palm. Two of the legs picked me up and slowly pulled me to It’s face. The others screamed below me, but I waited until I was right in front of It’s growing mouth before I stabbed It in the neck. It growled and dropped me. I scooted backwards, getting a few feet away before standing up. Ben picked up a spike and stabbed It in the back. Blood flowed up, out of it’s chest and its head turned around to face Ben, turning into the head of a mummy. It snapped and bit, trying to get closer to Ben. Bill grabbed a metal chain and slung it on the clown, whipping it over and over again. Blood spurted out and floated up. Richie hit it on the back and it fell to the ground, on its hands and knees. Bill whipped it again and it howled. It began coughing and the head turned into the leper, and it vomited black goo all over Eddie. Eddie gagged the vomit out of his own mouth and stood, charging at the clown.   
“I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!” He screamed and kicked the thing in the head. Eddie ran to us and we gathered together, in front of It. It looked up, it’s face now Mr. Marsh’s. He grinned evilly.   
“Hey Bevvie. Are you still my little girl?”  
She yelled and stabbed It in the mouth. It turned back into the clown and she backed up. I grabbed Richie’s hand. It spat out the spear.   
“Holy shit!” Eddie yelled. It backed up, scooting away from us and groaning and gasping. It hit the back of a pipe in the ground and gasped, chuckling.   
“That’s why you didn’t kill Beverly. Cause s-s-s-s-sh-she wasn’t afraid. And we aren’t either. Not anymore. Now your the one who’s afraid. Because your gonna starve.”  
Bill said.   
The clown gagged again and then flipped over, clutching the side of the pipe.   
“He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts.” It muttered. Stan handed Bill a wrench. Bill walked up, poised to swing. It slid down a little, just barely holding on. It’s head cracked open, particles floating up into the air.   
“Fear.” It said. Then it slipped down completely, swallowed into the dark abyss.   
“I know what I’m doing for my summer experience essay.” Richie said. I burst out laughing, leaning onto him for support. The others chuckled too, smiling. Then Bill grabbed Beverly and held her in a tight hug. I looked over at Richie and wiggled my eyebrows. 

Sexual teeeeeennnsiiiiiiooooonnnnnn

He grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.   
“Guys. Guys the kids are floating down.” Eddie said. We turned and sure enough, the bodies all floated down, falling onto the junk pile. I glimpsed Betty’s top half, bloody and disgusting. I choked a sob and Richie pulled me into a hug, turning me so I couldn’t see it. Bill walked over to the large pile slowly, dropping the wrench. We walked over to him. He pulled a yellow raincoat off the pile. On the tag, written in messy handwriting, were the words ‘Georgie Denbrough’. I sat down beside him, sobbing silently, and wrapped my arm around him. He sobbed and leaned onto my shoulder. I felt Richie lean over me, hugging me from behind. Everyone piled on us, holding each other close as we comforted our sobbing friend. 

*time skip to when they are all done crying*

We all stood, and grabbed our bags. I recalled that I’d left mine in the pipe. I walked off, walking down the pipe. Evidently I’d thrown it hard, because it was a while before I bumped into it.   
“Jane?! Jane where are you?!” I heard Richie yell.   
“IN HERE!” I shouted, checking my bag to be sure nothing had fallen out.   
“Hey, weren’t you the one who asked why everyone wouldn’t fucking stay together?” He asked, walking down to me.   
“Something like that, yeah. Chill, I was just getting my bag.” I stood, bag strap on my shoulder, and headed out.   
“Jane, wait!” He said. I stopped and turned.   
“What’s wrong Richie?” I asked. He took a deep breath, then walked up to me, pulled me to him and kissed me. I closed my eyes and melted into it. He pulled away and stared me in the eye, his face serious.   
“I love you, Jane. I always have. Before I knew what love was. And someday, when we’re older, I’ll marry you. I promise.” He said.   
“I love you too Richie.” I said. Then I started giggling uncontrollably.   
“What?” He chuckled. I looked up at him, smiling.   
“Took you long enough.” I said.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers have one last chat

Jane’s POV

A month had passed since we fought the clown in the cistern. Mr. Bowers had been found dead at his house, and a new man became sheriff. He found out what my parents had been doing to me, and arrested them. I was going to move in with my brother in New York City. I had almost everything packed, and was taping up a few boxes when I heard something slam against my door. Then, my door creaked open. I continued, not phased in the slightest. I heard a few noises that sounded like something running into one of my boxes.

Three, two, one, aaaand

“Boo!”

Richie pounced on my back, shouting loudly.   
“I heard you open the door, and bang into a bunch of stuff, you really gotta work on your sneaking skills.” I said. He groaned and stood.   
“Aw shit! I wanted to surprise you.” He whined. I giggled and stood, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me a little closer. I frowned. His glasses were gone.   
“Where are they?” I demanded.   
“Where are what?” He asked.   
“Don’t fool around Rich. Where are your glasses?”   
He sighed and took them out of his pocket. I grabbed them.   
“Why aren’t you wearing them?” I asked. He sighed again.   
“I hate those fucking things. They make me look like such a dork.” He groaned.   
“But your a cute dork! And besides, I think they make you look nice.” I said.   
“Really?” He asked. I nodded.   
“They enlargen your eyes, so that they're even bigger and browner and prettier, you have the prettiest brown eyes Richie I swear, they look like chocolate. Nice and warm. MUCH better than mine.” I said.   
“Lies. If anyone has pretty brown eyes it’s you. They’re so soft and sweet, I get so lost in them.” He smiled. I grinned. Then I put his glasses on myself.   
“Whaddya think?” I asked. He beamed.   
“Wow, you look really fucking blurry.” He said. I laughed and put them on him instead.   
“Your my ride to the barrens today, right?” I asked. He grinned.   
“Yup! Speaking of which, we got five minutes before we gotta leave, soooo.” He smirked at me.   
“Soooooo what?” I asked. He just smiled and leaned in, closing the space between us. I smiled into the kiss, before pushing him away with a giggle.   
“Riiiiich! We gotta go soon and I’m not ready! No time for fun and games.” I booped him on the nose and walked over to my full-length mirror, fixing my hair. It was curly and swooped to the side, hiding half of my face from view.   
“Baaaaaabe! You look fine. Stunning. Gorgeous as ever.” He wrapped his arms around from behind me and pushed my hair behind my ear. “Perfect.” He smiled at me.   
“You really think so?” I asked. I was still struggling with the idea that I was pretty.   
“Yes. Your so pretty, even Mrs. K would be jealous.” He kissed me on the cheek.   
“Aaaaaaaaand you ruined it.” I pulled his arms off and squinted at the mirror, checking my outfit one more time. I was wearing jean overalls (shorts, no skirt cuz I ain’t doin that shit no more) and a white shirt with sunflowers on it. 

Perfect 

I turned to Richie, staring at his clothes. 

I swear he doesn’t know a thing about clothes

He was wearing an orange shirt with his Hawaiian printed shorts. They clashed horribly. I squinted.   
“What? Like what you see?” He asked, winking.   
“The poor neighbors.” I responded. He frowned.   
“Should I change?” He asked. I shook my head.   
“It’s perfect. It’s……..you.” I smiled. He grinned and grabbed me, pulling me in for a kiss. I kissed him back and then pushed him away again, giggling like an idiot.   
“Alright Romeo, that’s enough. We gotta split!” I said, grabbing my bag and walking out the door. He followed me and gripped my hand tightly.   
“Whatever you say, princess.”

*time skip to Barrens*

“I can only remember parts, but, I thought I was dead. That’s what it felt like. I saw us, all of us together, back in the cistern. But we were older. Like, our parents ages.” Beverly said. We all were sitting by the river, on logs and the hill. Beverly was telling us what she saw when she was catatonic.   
“W-w-what were we all doing there?” Bill asked.   
“I just remember how we felt. Of how scared we were, I don’t think I can ever forget that.” She said. Bill grabbed a piece of glass off the ground and stood up.   
“Swear. S-swear, if It isn’t dead, if It ever comes back, we’ll come back too.” He said. I glanced around, and then stood, looking Bill straight in the eye. Bev stood too, then Richie, Eddie, Stan, Ben and Mike. Bill cut his palm first, wincing as he dragged the blade across his left hand. Then he cut us all. Bill turned to Richie and cut his palm. Richie winced and shook his hand. “Ah,” he muttered. Then Bill came to me. He took my left hand and paused, staring at the scars on my wrist. I smiled, softly, and raised his other hand, the one with the shard, to my palm. He looked at me, as though he was waiting for confirmation. I nodded. He nodded too, and cut my hand. Out of habit I closed my eyes and gripped the end of my shorts, refusing to let out a peep. I felt a hand on mine and my eyes opened, turning to see that Richie was holding it with his clean hand instead. I smiled at him, and he squeezed it reassuringly. Eddie gasped as he was cut, his watch going off. Now was usually the time he would take his pills, but we all had recently found out that the pills were placebos. So he quit taking them. Richie patted him on the shoulder before returning to my side. Then Bill cut Mike, Mike winced too. Then he got to Stan, whose head was still bandaged up from the clown. Stan winced and cried quietly. I walked over to him, giving him a quick hug. Stan and I didn’t hang out a whole lot, but we were still very close. He and I understood each other. 

*flashback*

“Hey Stan the Man! What’s shakin?” I asked as I walked down the hall in the synagogue. Stan was sitting at a desk, reading a book, but he looked up when I spoke. He smiled at me.   
“Hi Jane! I’m good, how are you?” He asked.   
“I’m great now that I’m here with you! Whatcha doin?” I sat down next to him and peered over at the book he was reading.   
“Practicing reading the Torah.” He responded, blushing a little and flipping through the pages.   
“Ahhh, I see. Can you read me some?” I asked. He nodded and began, shakily, but was interrupted.

“You might as well stop, Stanley. Begin again when you are willing to actually learn from it.” 

We both looked up to see Mr. Uris standing in front of us. Stan sighed and closed the book.   
“I’ll be back.” He mumbled. I nodded. He left quickly.   
“I’m sorry, miss, I didn’t know Stanley had company.” He said, walking up and sitting near me. I faked a smile.   
“Oh, I just thought I’d stop by, see if Stan could hang out. He was just reading me the Torah.” I explained.   
“Interested in Judaism?” He asked.   
“No.” I replied. Stan reappeared, looking a little scared.   
“Stan, are you okay?” I asked, standing up and looking at him, my face full of concern.   
“Yeah, um, I’m fine, Jane.” He smiled weakly. I frowned. 

Why are you lying to me, Stan?

“Um, okay, well I should probably go, sorry to interrupt.” I said as I started to leave.   
“Stanley! You can’t let this young lady walk out alone! Accompany the girl, you can finish the Torah later.” His father said. He nodded and grabbed my hand, walking me out. Once we were outside he let go, looking at me nervously.   
“Um, sorry about that, is, um, is this okay? Me walking with you, I mean.” He asked. I grinned and grabbed his hand again.   
“Well, I don’t see why not!” I said. He smiled and we walked off.   
“Where ya wanna go?” I asked.   
“I dunno, how about the diner?” He asked. I nodded. We walked silently, completely relaxed with each other. When we arrived at the diner we ordered two shakes, a strawberry for him and vanilla for me. We sat in silence, until I couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Why did you lie to me, earlier. When I asked if you were okay?” I asked. He sighed.   
“I’m sorry, it’s just a little…..embarrassing. There’s, um, a really creepy painting in my dad’s office. It’s this woman, playing the flute. She’s all messed up and disfigured, and just plain creepy. Please don’t tell the others.” He said. I shook my head.   
“I wouldn’t dream of it. But Stan, don’t be embarrassed. Not with me. If anyone understands being afraid of something, it’s me.” I smiled reassuringly. He smiled too.   
“Thanks Jane.”

*flashback over*

I pulled away from our hug and gave him a smile before walking back over to Richie. Bill cut Ben, who dealt with the pain like a champ, and lastly, turned to Bev. She didn’t even flinch. Then, he went back to his spot and we all held hands. The moment was magical. Not Disney, riding in a pumpkin carriage magical, but, a deeper, more meaningful magic. The feeling left, and we all dropped our hands. I immediately grabbed my bag and pulled out some bandages.   
“Who’s first?” I asked. They all giggled.   
“Me, I have to go.” Stan said. I walked up and wrapped his hand carefully, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Then I headed over to Eddie, wrapping his hand too.   
“I gotta go. I hate you.” Stan said, looking at Bill. I giggled, and then we all laughed.   
“Bye Stan.” I said, giving him a hug.   
“Well, see you later.” Stan walked away.   
“Bye Stan.” Bill said. I walked over to Ben, wrapping his hand up and smiling happily. 

I love my friends 

“I gotta go too.” Eddie sighed. “My moms gonna freak.”  
I smiled and gave him a hug. “Screw her.”  
He chuckled. “Yeah, screw her.” He hugged Richie too before leaving with a small wave. “Bye guys.” He said. I started to wrap Mike, but he waved it away.   
“I’m good. I gotta go too anyways. Bye guys.” I hugged him.   
“See you soon.” Bill said. Richie checked his watch.   
“We gotta leave too, Jane. I promised your brother I’d drop you off a little early.” I nodded and finished wrapping my own hand, then gave Ben, Bill and Bev a hug.   
“You promise to call me?” Bev asked mid-hug.   
“Promise. I’ll call you so much you’ll wish you didn’t know me.” I let go. “And that goes for everyone.” I said, pointing to the boys. They laughed.   
“Bye Jane. Bye Richie.” Bill said. We waved and walked off.   
“Um, Jane, can you wrap my hand too?” Richie asked as we approached his bike.   
“Oh! I’m so sorry Rich, I totally forgot.” I wrapped his hand quickly. He chuckled. “Thanks. Hey, you think they’re gonna have a threesome?” He asked. I slapped him on the arm.   
“Gross! No they are not! But I do wonder what’s gonna happen with them. I mean, it’s obvious both boys have a thing for her, and that she has a thing for them. But, who’s she gonna choose?” I hopped onto Richie’s bike, wrapping my hands around his waist and leaning my head on his back.   
“No clue. I’m voting for Haystack. What about you?” He asked.   
“I think she’ll choose Bill.” I said. He turned, smirking.   
“Oh it’s on. Team Benverly will win!” He shouted taking off.   
“Billverly will squash you like a bug Richie!” I yelled. 

“The feelings I’ve kept deep inside are now screaming at the top of their lungs   
Trying to voice our now infinite vow

I've wandered all my life, relying on a whim  
And that has led me astray  
Light has become my foe, defying everything  
While my future fades away  
Tonight the moon invites me to the night sky  
But my lips hesitate to voice a reply  
But even so I'm screaming from the depths of my heart

The feelings I kept deep inside  
Are now screaming at the top of their lungs  
Trying to voice our now infinite vow  
My strength has brought me this far but if I only had a little bit more  
My aim would be an endless blue sky bound by no limitations at all  
And when tomorrow reaches out once again  
I'll hear its beckoning call”

(Innocence by Amanda Lee)

*time skip to Jane’s house*

“I still can’t believe you’re leaving me for your brother.” Richie said as we took the last boxes down to the street. I rolled my eyes.   
“For the last time, Rich. I’m not leaving you for anyone. If I could I’d stay here in Derry, but my brother lives in NYC and I’m moving in with him sooooooo.” I sighed.   
“I still think we should’ve gone with my plan.” He said sulkily.   
“You didn’t have a plan. You had a dream. And a bad one at that. Honestly Richie, there’s no way I could survive living off of scraps in your basement (wink wink).” I groaned.   
“Hey, dreams come true. And besides, I offered you eggos (nudge nudge) and pizza. I don’t know how you refused that. And I never said you HAD to live in my basement, you could stay in my room!” He argued.   
“Rich, there’s no way I’m staying in your room. That thing is a death trap.” I stated.   
“Aw come on, babe. You know you want to.” He wiggled his eyebrows.   
“In your dreams, Trashmouth.” I said, plopping down on the sidewalk.   
“*gasp* How’d you know?” He walked over to sit down next to me, then paused.   
“Is that my jacket?” He asked, pointing to a jacket poking out of one of the boxes. I blushed. It was from the day Beverly had called the gang to come over because of the blood.   
“Oh, sorry, I forgot to give it back. You can take it.” I said. He shook his head.   
“No, keep it. Then you’ll have something to remember me by.” He smiled softly.   
“Oh, alright. Then you take something of mine, that way you won’t forget me either.” I said. He poked around the boxes before taking one of my books.   
“You were reading this at the quarry, weren’t you?” He asked. I nodded.   
“It’s one of my favorites.” I added. He sat down next to me.   
“I was so nervous. That day at the quarry. You’re just so pretty, I was scared I’d say something wrong and you’d hate me. And then you sat right next to me, and I just got so nervous! Boy if I’d known you’d been pining for me I coulda flirted more.” He chuckled.   
“I have not been pining for you!” I said.   
“Yes, you totally have!” He laughed.   
“Fine but you were pining for me too!” I countered. He threw his head back and laughed. I laughed with him. Then we got into an awkward silence.   
“I can’t believe your leaving.” He mumbled. I looked up at him. His face was serious.   
“You’ll be alright, Rich. Besides, I promise I’ll call you everyday, and write to you too.” I said. He scooted behind me, laying back against the house and pulling me close. I laid on him, snuggling into him.   
“Make sure you keep your grades up. And clean your room.” I said. He laid his chin on my head.  
“I will. Make sure you take care of yourself, and keep those thoughts away, I won’t be there to do that for you anymore.” He said. I nodded.   
“Don’t let your parents get to you.”  
“Keep writing songs.”  
“Stay close to the others. Check up on them.”   
We paused, taking in the silence. 

“You with the sad eyes  
Don’t be discouraged   
Oh I realize, it’s hard to take courage   
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

Show me a smile, then  
Don’t be unhappy   
Can’t remember when, I last saw you laughing   
This world makes you crazy  
And you’ve taken all you can bear  
Just call me up, cuz I will always be there.”

I sang quietly. (True Colors by Cyndi Lauper) Then, my brothers car pulled in. We stood and loaded the car silently.   
“Alright Jane, time to go.” Nick said.   
“Um, can I have a sec?” I asked him. He nodded and got in the car, leaving me alone with Richie. I turned to him, tears spilling out. He held out his arms and I ran in, hugging him harder than I ever had before.   
“Promise me, promise that you’ll wait for me, because I’ll wait, Jane. I’ll wait as long as I have to, to marry you.” He cried.   
“I promise Richie. I’ll never love anyone more than you.” I sobbed.  
“I love you, dork.”  
“I love you, princess.”  
He held me for awhile, before letting me go, tears streaming. I walked to the car and opened the door, getting in and closing it. I put my seatbelt on and glanced behind me as my brother drove off. Richie stood there, getting tinier and tinier. I didn’t feel like talking, so I closed my eyes and turned to my thoughts. 

(This song is entirely in Jane’s mind, basically not sung out loud.)

It's a narrow line I'm walkin'  
Better watch my step  
'Cause we got everybody talkin'  
And I can hear 'em say  
Maybe in another lifetime (Lifetime)  
Maybe when you're older  
What they don't know is  
I've already made up my mind (My mind)  
And yes I know what love is  
'Cause we are two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth  
Where we can see forever,  
They can never tear us apart  
Two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
Two young hearts  
They say we're too young

 

Another voice joined in, repeating lyrics.   
It sang,

I could lie awake in darkness  
Oh, just to dream of you  
And you could lay your head on my chest  
Yeah, just like you always do

 

The voice was Richie’s.   
I joined in. 

(This is both Jane and Richie singing.)

Maybe in another lifetime  
Maybe when we're older  
At least we know that  
We've already made up our minds  
And yes we know what love is  
'Cause we are two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth  
Where we can see forever,  
They can never tear us apart  
Two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
Two young hearts  
We're gonna keep on runnin'  
Runnin' for all that we are  
We want it all or nothing  
We knew it right from the start  
We are apart of something  
Something as old as time, time, time  
'Cause we are two old souls  
With two young hearts  
We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth  
Where we can see forever,  
They can never tear us apart  
Two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
Two young hearts  
You're never too young

 

(Two Young Hearts by Sabrina Carpenter)

I opened my eyes, tears falling slowly, but smiling as we passed the ‘Leaving Derry’ sign. 

I’ll never forget you, Rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL BE POSTING THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER AGAIN BUT IN RICHIE'S POV IN A SEC


	23. When I See You Again

A month had passed since we fought the clown in the cistern. Mr. Bowers had been found dead at his house, and a new man became sheriff. He found out what was going on with Jane, and arrested her parents. Hurray! The only downside is, she’s moving to New York City. New York City! It’s so far awaaay! But, back to the now. I tiptoed down the hall in Jane’s house. I was gonna scare the shit outta her. I wasn’t wearing my glasses though, so I bumped into the wall a few times. Then I turned and slammed against her door. 

Ah, fuck that hurts. 

I slowly opened her door. From the blurry image of her sitting on the floor, I’d guess she was taping up boxes. I crept up to her, occasionally bumping into the many boxes she had strewn around the room. I paused, poised to jump. 

Three, two, one, aaaaaaand

“Boo!”

I pounced on her back, shouting loudly.   
“I heard you open the door, and bang into a bunch of stuff, you really gotta work on your sneaking skills.” She said, unphased. I groaned and stood.   
“Aw shit! I wanted to surprise you.” I whined. She giggled and stood, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled and wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her closer. I love hugging her. I spent so much time trying to be cool and flirt with her, but now that I have her (for a limited time) I wanna spend as much time as possible with her. And that means making sure there is no space between us. She frowned.   
“Where are they?” She asked.   
“Where are what?” I asked, trying to pretend I didn’t know what she was talking about.   
“Don’t fool around Rich. Where are your glasses?” She demanded.   
I sighed and took them out of my pocket. She grabbed them.   
“Why aren’t you wearing them?” She asked. I sighed again.   
“I hate those fucking things. They make me look like such a dork.” I groaned.   
“But your a cute dork! And besides, I think they make you look nice.” She said.   
“Really?” I asked, unbelieving. She nodded.   
“They enlarge your eyes, so that their even bigger and browner and prettier, you have the prettiest brown eyes Richie I swear, they look like chocolate. Nice and warm. MUCH better than mine.” She murmured.   
“Lies. If anyone has pretty brown eyes it’s you. They’re so soft and sweet, I get so lost in them.” I smiled. She grinned, flashing me her perfect smile. I swear she could stab me in the chest with that smile on, and I’d die a happy man. Then she put my glasses on herself.   
“Whaddya think?” She asked. I beamed. 

She’s so cute

“Wow, you look really fucking blurry.” I said. She laughed and put them on me instead. 

I swear her laugh is music

“Your my ride to the barrens today, right?” She asked, tapping my chest. I grinned.   
“Yup! Speaking of which, we got five minutes before we gotta leave, soooo.” I smirked at her.   
“Soooooo what?” She asked, confused. I smiled and leaned in, kissing her gently. We kissed for a short while, too short for my liking, before she pushed me away with a giggle.   
“Riiiiich! We gotta go soon and I’m not ready! No time for fun and games.” She booped me on the nose and walked over to her full-length mirror, fixing her hair. It was curly and swooped to the side, hiding half of her face from view.   
“Baaaaaabe! You look fine. Stunning. Gorgeous as ever.” I wrapped my arms around from behind her and pushed her hair behind her ear. “Perfect.” I smiled at her.   
“You really think so?” She asked shyly. 

Jane, you’re prettier than the sunset, than a bouquet of flowers, than all the diamonds in the world

“Yes. Your so pretty, even Mrs. K would be jealous.” I kissed her on the cheek.   
“Aaaaaaaaand you ruined it.” She pulled my arms off and squinted at the mirror. I stood back and admired her. She was wearing jean overalls and a white shirt with sunflowers on it. Her curly hair was perfectly swooped, and her face had little-to-no makeup. 

Perfect 

She turned to me, staring at my clothes. I glanced down to see what I was wearing. It was an orange shirt with Hawaiian printed shorts. I looked back up to see Jane squinting at me.   
“What? Like what you see?” I asked, winking.   
“The poor neighbors.” She responded. I frowned.   
“Should I change?” I asked. She shook her head, her curls bouncing slightly.   
“It’s perfect. It’s……..you.” She smiled. I grinned and grabbed her, pulling her in for another kiss. She kissed me back and then pushed me away again, giggling adorably.   
“Alright Romeo, that’s enough. We gotta split!” She said, grabbing her bag and walking out the door. I followed her, grinning like the love struck doofus I was, and gripped her hand tightly.   
“Whatever you say, princess.”

*time skip to Barrens*

“I can only remember parts, but, I thought I was dead. That’s what it felt like. I saw us, all of us together, back in the cistern. But we were older. Like, our parents ages.” Beverly said. We all were sitting by the river, on logs and the hill. Beverly was telling us what she saw when she was catatonic.   
“W-w-what were we all doing there?” Bill asked.   
“I just remember how we felt. Of how scared we were, I don’t think I can ever forget that.” She said. Bill grabbed a piece of glass off the ground and stood up.   
“Swear. S-swear, if It isn’t dead, if It ever comes back, we’ll come back too.” He said. Jane stood, looking Bill straight in the eye. Bev stood too, then me, Eddie, Stan, Ben and Mike. Bill cut his palm first, wincing as he dragged the blade across his left hand. Then he cut us all. Bill turned to me and cut my palm.

FUCK THAT HURTSS

I winced and shook my hand. “Ah,” I muttered. Then Bill walked to Jane. He took her left hand and paused, staring at the scars on her wrist. She smiled, softly, and raised his other hand, the one with the shard, to her palm. 

That’s my brave girl 

She nodded. He nodded too, and cut her hand. Her right hand gripped the end of her shorts.

It’s a reflex, from what she had to do with her parents, I realized. 

I reached over and grabbed her hand with my clean one. She opened her eyes, turning to see me. She smiled at me, and I squeezed reassuringly. Eddie gasped as he was cut, his watch going off. Now was usually the time he would take his pills, but we all had recently found out that the pills were placebos. So he quit taking them. I let go of Jane’s hand and patted him on the shoulder before returning to her side. Then Bill cut Mike, Mike winced too. Then he got to Stan, whose head was still bandaged up from the clown. Stan winced and cried quietly. Jane walked over to him, giving him a quick hug. Bill cut Ben, who dealt with the pain like a champ, and lastly, turned to Bev. She didn’t even flinch. Then, he went back to his spot and we all held hands. The moment was magical. Not Disney, riding in a pumpkin carriage magical, but, a deeper, more meaningful magic. The feeling left, and we all dropped our hands. Jane grabbed her bag and pulled out some bandages.   
“Who’s first?” She asked. We all giggled.   
“Me, I have to go.” Stan said. She walked up and wrapped his hand while we stood and watched. When she finished she walked over to Eddie, wrapping his hand too.   
“I gotta go. I hate you.” Stan said, looking at Bill. Jane giggled, and then we all laughed.   
“Bye Stan.” Jane said, giving him a hug.   
“Well, see you later.” Stan walked away.   
“Bye Stan.” Bill said. Jane wrapped Ben’s hand.   
“I gotta go too.” Eddie sighed. “My moms gonna freak.”  
Jane smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged me too before leaving with a small wave. “Bye guys.” He said. Jane started to wrap Mike, but he waved it away.   
“I’m good. I gotta go too anyways. Bye guys.” Jane hugged him.   
“See you soon.” Bill said. I checked my watch.   
“We gotta leave too, Jane. I promised your brother I’d drop you off a little early.” I said. She nodded and finished wrapping her own hand, then gave Ben, Bill and Bev a hug.   
“You promise to call me?” Bev asked her mid-hug, reminding me once more that my best friend was leaving.   
“Promise. I’ll call you so much you’ll wish you didn’t know me.” She said as she let go. “And that goes for everyone.” She said, pointing to the us. We laughed.   
“Bye Jane. Bye Richie.” Bill said. We waved and walked off.   
“Um, Jane, can you wrap my hand too?” I asked as we approached my bike.   
“Oh! I’m so sorry Rich, I totally forgot.” She wrapped my hand quickly. I chuckled. “Thanks. Hey, you think they’re gonna have a threesome?” I asked. She slapped me on the arm.   
“Gross! No they are not! But I do wonder what’s gonna happen with them. I mean, it’s obvious both boys have a thing for her, and that she has a thing for them. But, who’s she gonna choose?” She hopped on behind me, wrapping her hands around my waist and leaning her head on my back, causing me to blush.   
“No clue. I’m voting for Haystack. What about you?” I asked.   
“I think she’ll choose Bill.” I said. I turned, smirking.   
“Oh it’s on. Team Benverly will win!” I shouted taking off.   
“Billverly will squash you like a bug Richie!” She yelled. 

“The feelings I’ve kept deep inside are now screaming at the top of their lungs   
Trying to voice our now infinite vow

I've wandered all my life, relying on a whim  
And that has led me astray  
Light has become my foe, defying everything  
While my future fades away  
Tonight the moon invites me to the night sky  
But my lips hesitate to voice a reply  
But even so I'm screaming from the depths of my heart

The feelings I kept deep inside  
Are now screaming at the top of their lungs  
Trying to voice our now infinite vow  
My strength has brought me this far but if I only had a little bit more  
My aim would be an endless blue sky bound by no limitations at all  
And when tomorrow reaches out once again  
I'll hear its beckoning call”

(Innocence by Amanda Lee)

*time skip to Jane’s house*

“I still can’t believe you’re leaving me for your brother.” I said as we took the last boxes down to the street.  
“For the last time, Rich. I’m not leaving you for anyone. If I could I’d stay here in Derry, but my brother lives in NYC and I’m moving in with him sooooooo.” She sighed.   
“I still think we should’ve gone with my plan.” I said sulkily.   
“You didn’t have a plan. You had a dream. And a bad one at that. Honestly Richie, there’s no way I could survive living off of scraps in your basement (wink wink).” She groaned.   
“Hey, dreams come true. And besides, I offered you eggos (nudge nudge) and pizza. I don’t know how you refused that. And I never said you HAD to live in my basement, you could stay in my room!” I argued.   
“Rich, there’s no way I’m staying in your room. That thing is a death trap.” She stated.   
“Aw come on, babe. You know you want to.” I wiggled my eyebrows.   
“In your dreams, Trashmouth.” She said, plopping down on the sidewalk.   
“*gasp* How’d you know?” I smiled, and walked over to sit down next to Jane, but paused. A blue sleeve of fabric was poking out of one of the boxes, and it looked an awful lot like my jacket.   
“Is that my jacket?” I asked, pointing to the box. She blushed.   
“Oh, sorry, I forgot to give it back. You can take it.” She said. I shook my head.   
“No, keep it. Then you’ll have something to remember me by.” I smiled softly.   
“Oh, alright. Then you take something of mine, that way you won’t forget me either.” She said. I poked around the boxes, trying to find something that wasn’t makeup or shoes, before taking one of her books.   
“You were reading this at the quarry, weren’t you?” I asked. She nodded.   
“It’s one of my favorites.” She added. I sat down next to her.   
“I was so nervous. That day at the quarry. You’re just so pretty, I was scared I’d say something wrong and you’d hate me. And then you sat right next to me, and I just got so nervous! Boy if I’d known you’d been pining for me I coulda flirted more.” I chuckled.   
“I have not been pining for you!” She said.   
“Yes, you totally have!” I laughed.   
“Fine but you were pining for me too!” She countered. I threw my head back and laughed. She laughed too. Then we got into an awkward silence.   
“I can’t believe your leaving.” I mumbled. She looked up at me.  
“You’ll be alright, Rich. Besides, I promise I’ll call you everyday, and write to you too.” She said. I scooted behind her, wanting to be nearer, and laying back against the house, pulling her close. She laid on me, snuggling herself in my chest.   
“Make sure you keep your grades up. And clean your room.” She said. I laid my chin on her head.  
“I will. Make sure you take care of yourself, and keep those thoughts away, I won’t be there to do that for you anymore.” I said. She nodded.   
“Don’t let your parents get to you.”  
“Keep writing songs.”  
“Stay close to the others. Check up on them.”   
We paused, taking in the silence. 

“You with the sad eyes  
Don’t be discouraged   
Oh I realize, it’s hard to take courage   
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

Show me a smile, then  
Don’t be unhappy   
Can’t remember when, I last saw you laughing   
This world makes you crazy  
And you’ve taken all you can bear  
Just call me up, cuz I will always be there.”

She sang quietly. (True Colors by Cyndi Lauper) Then, her brothers car pulled in. I wiped away the tears that had fallen without my permission and we stood and loaded the car silently.   
“Alright Jane, time to go.” Nick said.   
“Um, can I have a sec?” She asked him. He nodded and got in the car, leaving me alone with her. She turned to me, tears spilling out. I hate seeing her cry. I held out my arms and she ran in. I held her as close as physically possible, wanting there to be no space between us.   
“Promise me, promise that you’ll wait for me, because I’ll wait, Jane. I’ll wait as long as I have to, to marry you.” I cried.   
“I promise Richie. I’ll never love anyone more than you.” She sobbed.  
“I love you, dork.”  
“I love you, princess.”  
I held her for awhile, trying to memorize everything about her before I let her go, tears streaming. She walked to the car and opened the door, getting in and closing it. Her brother drove off. I stood there, watching the car get tinier and tinier. I climbed up the pipe on Jane’s old house, climbing on the roof and up to her window, just like I used to. 

*flashback*

*knock knock knock*

I waited patiently for Jane to open her curtains and the window. It seemed like hours before her face popped up. She opened the window.   
“Richie! I told you to come over in ten minutes! My mother was up here DOOFUS!” She hissed and backed away, allowing me to climb in.   
“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. I get so bored at home.” I said, plopping down on her bed and letting my backpack fall to the ground. She giggled and grabbed a book. I pulled one of my comic books out of my backpack and laid back against the wall, taking my usual position. Jane laid down on the bed, her head on my lap, and we read in happy peace. We read and chatted for about two hours before Jane’s stepmom came to say goodnight. I grabbed my backpack and started heading out the window, but Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me back, shoving me in her closet with a “shh!!”  
I stood there, confused as I listened for the door being shut. After a while it did and Jane opened the closet door, sighing and letting me out.   
“What was that? Why’d you shut me in your closet?” I hissed, slightly aggravated. She glanced nervously at her bedroom door, and I realized how anxious she looked. I also noticed a big black bruise on her cheek. 

How did I just notice that?!?!

“Jane, what’s wrong? Is everything okay? Who did this?” I asked. She looked at me, tears in her eyes.   
“I-um, I’m sorry Rich I just-uh-canyoustaywithmetonight?” She asked.   
“Woah slow down, what’d ya say?” I asked, concerned.   
She sighed.   
“Will. You. Stay. With. Me. Tonight?” She said. 

Uh oh, that means something’s really bad. She must not feel safe to be alone. 

“Sure, Jane.” I said, dropping my bag. She nodded and walked into her closet, changing into her pjs. I climbed into her bed, awkwardly. She came out, fiddling with her hands nervously. I grabbed them.   
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” I smiled reassuringly. She nodded and climbed in next to me, laying her head on my arm and snuggling into my chest. Good thing it was dark, otherwise she would have seen my face that wonderfully resembled a tomato.   
“Goodnight Richie.”  
“Goodnight Jane.”

*flashback over*

I opened the window and climbed into her now empty room. I sat in the corner, pulling my knees up and looking around. 

I burst into sobs. 

I cried harder than I’d ever cried before. 

 

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head, singing. 

It's a narrow line I'm walkin'  
Better watch my step

 

I knew that voice better than anything. 

Jane

The voice continued. 

'Cause we got everybody talkin'  
And I can hear 'em say  
Maybe in another lifetime (Lifetime)  
Maybe when you're older  
What they don't know is  
I've already made up my mind (My mind)  
And yes I know what love is  
'Cause we are two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth  
Where we can see forever,  
They can never tear us apart  
Two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
Two young hearts  
They say we're too young

 

I joined in, repeating lyrics.   
Then I sang,

I could lie awake in darkness  
Oh, just to dream of you  
And you could lay your head on my chest  
Yeah, just like you always do

 

I don’t know how the words came to me, they just did. The Jane joined in. 

(This is both Jane and Richie singing.)

Maybe in another lifetime  
Maybe when we're older  
At least we know that  
We've already made up our minds  
And yes we know what love is  
'Cause we are two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth  
Where we can see forever,  
They can never tear us apart  
Two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
Two young hearts  
We're gonna keep on runnin'  
Runnin' for all that we are  
We want it all or nothing  
We knew it right from the start  
We are apart of something  
Something as old as time, time, time  
'Cause we are two old souls  
With two young hearts  
We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth  
Where we can see forever,  
They can never tear us apart  
Two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
Two young hearts  
You're never too young

 

(Two Young Hearts by Sabrina Carpenter)

I opened my eyes, tears falling rapidly. 

I’ll never forget you, Jane. 

 

The End........of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. This is it. The end. 
> 
> I don’t want it to be!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Depending on if you guys did, I will be doing IT chapter two when it’s out, a soulmate au book, and a book of otp prompts, those last two will be mainly "Janchie" (JanexRichie) but if you ask me for something I will gladly make it happen (i.e. Reddie prompt, Stenbrough prompt, Benverley you get the idea) so, got that to look forward to. I really loved writing this, and would love it if you guys would comment down below if you’d like me to do more stories like this. Criticism, votes, comments, anything is welcome. Thank you guys SO much for reading, it means the world to me that someone took the time to read this potato’s story. Love y’all! Byeee!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give a quick thanks to whoever is readin this crap lol, yall make my day :) I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I have already written it all out, so I'll try to post everyday. Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Tell me in the comments! Thx guys!


End file.
